AMORPROHIBIDO
by hermyone
Summary: GINNY VUELVE A INGLATERRA DESPUES DE 10 AÑOS DE AUSENCIA Y ENCUENTRA EL AMOR DONDE MENOS LO ESPERA
1. VOLVIENDO A CASA

AMORPROHIBIDO

_  
CAPITULO 1: VOLVIENDO A CASA_

"Por fin, corazón, por fin, alienta con la esperanza,  
que entre nubes de carmín del horizonte al confín, ya la tierra a ver se alcanza. Luce la aurora en Oriente rompiendo pardas neblinas, y la luz, como un torrente, se tiende por la ancha frente de verdísimas colinas...Hoy por fin regreso a casa...".

Ronald Weasley un chico pelirrojo de unos 22 años se encontraba desayunando con su novia, una mujer de pelo castaño una cabellera que en la escuela solía lucir enmarañada pero que ahora la llevaba totalmente lisa, esa chica no era otra que Hermione Granger.

Ron hablaba animadamente con su novia, sobre la llegada de su hermana menor quien por ser la única mujer de su familia (De hecho era la única mujer Weasley en generaciones) sus padres habían decidido enviarla a estudiar a Francia, en la academia de magia Beauxbatons donde había permanecido los últimos 10 años. Ginny se había marchado al cumplir los 11 años y no había vuelto desde entonces pues pasaba las vacaciones en casa de una amiga que conoció en el colegio. La última vez que Ron vio a su hermana fue cuando ella tenía 13 años y toda la familia había pasado las vacaciones de verano en Egipto donde su hermano mayor, Bill trabajaba para Gringotts.

-Me muero por conocerla-Dijo Hermione con la voz melosa que siempre usaba cuando estaba con Ron.

-De algún modo yo también voy a conocerla-Dijo Ron seriamente-Se que crecí con ella pero debe haber cambiado mucho en estos años, ya es toda una mujer-

-Pero ustedes se carteaban-

-Si, pero no puedo decir que la conozco realmente-

-Tu la quieres mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Es mi hermana Hermione, mi única hermana por supuesto que la quiero-

-Yo no creo en eso de "El llamado de la sangre", yo pienso que llegas a querer a las personas por la convivencia y no por que llevan la misma sangre. Imagina que ahora te enteraras de que tienes otro hermano,  
¿Podrías quererlo como al resto de tus hermanos?-Ron negó con la cabeza-Lo ves, la sangre no tiene nada que ver con el amor-Dijo todo esto con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando estaban en la escuela y les explicaba un hechizo complicado a Ron y Harry.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así-Dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su novia- Me doy cuenta que realmente no as cambiado y en el fondo sigues siendo la insufrible sabelotodo de la que me enamore-Ante ese comentario Hermione palideció, sin darse cuenta había actuado como lo hacia en la escuela cosa que había evitado hacer desde que salía con Ron.  
-Lo lamento...Yo...No quise-Ron, la beso para que no siguiera hablando.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que me gusta cuando hablas así- En realidad Ron extrañaba que su novia lo corrigiera cada vez que se equivocaba, extrañaba oírla hablar de libros que a el jamás se le hubiera ocurrido leer y hasta extrañaba discutir por cualquier tontería. Desde que eran novios, Hermione había dejado de ser la chica que solo pensaba en estudiar y hacer las cosas bien (Por lo menos frente a el) y se había convertido en una chica que solo pensaba en verse bien y en consentirlo, ahora siempre hablaba de una forma exageradamente dulce y en muy pocas ocasiones hacia comentarios como el que acaba de hacer.

-Por Merlín, mira lo hora-Dijo Hermione tímidamente-Tengo que volver al trabajo-Se levanto y se iba todavía sin mirar a Ron.

-Hermione-

-¡Hermy!-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-Ya te he dicho que me gusta que me digas Hermy-Ron rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien Hermy ¿iras esta noche a la madriguera? Quiero que Ginny conozca a la mujer que me tiene loco-Hermione sonrió y se volvió a acercar a su novio.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Ronnie-Ron asintió y Hermione lo beso-Claro que iré-

-Entonces paso por ti a las 7 para cenar en la madriguera-Hermione se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue.

Ron se quedo sentado, observando como su novia se alejaba. A pesar que ya no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado y en ocasiones llegaba a exasperarlo su actitud, no se imaginaba la vida sin esa mujer. Habían compartido tantas cosas que era imposible no quererla, no sabía si la amaba pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que no soportaría perderla.

Ginny Weasley, una chica pelirroja con la cara llena de pecas se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Francia junto con su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, una mujer rubia ojos azules extremadamente grandes y una mirada soñadora.

-¿Podrías repetirme por que demonios no tomamos un traslador?-Reclamo Ginny a su amiga-Hasta podríamos aparecernos, es mucho mas rápido y menos riesgoso-

-Vamos Ginny, yo nunca me he subido a una de esas cosas y hasta tu dijiste que seria divertido-Dijo mirando a su amiga severamente.

-Lo se, es solo que me muero de ganas por volver a la madriguera. Tenia once años cuando me fui y de verdad extraño a mi familia-

-Te entiendo pero tranquilízate, en menos de tres horas estarás en tu casa rodeada de pelirrojos-Ginny sonrió Luna siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla sonreír, por eso se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

A pesar de que quería mucho a Luna, no podía evitar sentirse sola en un país tan lejano. Sus padres la enviaron a estudiar a Francia pues al ser la única mujer de la familia querían que tuviera la mejor educación, hacia tres años que había terminado su educación en Beauxbatons pero había decidido quedarse a seguir sus estudios de medimago en Francia. A causa de los problemas económicos de su familia no podía visitarlos durante los veranos así que en los últimos 10 años los había visto en muy pocas ocasiones.  
A sus padres y a sus hermanos Bill y Charlie los veía casi cada navidad. A  
Fred y George tenía seis años sin verlos. Percy se había distanciado de su familia siete años atrás y ese era justo el tiempo que no lo veía. Ginny ni siquiera había vuelto a Londres para la boda de su hermano Bill con Fleur(A quien conoció en la Academia) pues en ese tiempo no era seguro viajar a causa de los mortífagos.  
Pero a quien Ginny mas extrañaba era a Ron, El era con quien mas tiempo había pasado y al que mas confianza le tenia pero también era al que menos había visto en los últimos diez años solo lo había visto durante las vacaciones de verano de su primer año en Beauxbatons. Se escribían muy a menudo, el era su confidente lo veía mas como su amigo que como su hermano. Ella sabía por medio de las cartas de su hermano que su mejor amigo era Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" (Y el hombre del que había estado enamorada desde niña) supo que juntos habían logrado vencer a  
Voldemort. Le había contado que también los había acompañado Hermione Granger, su amiga desde que tenía 11 años y de quien se había enamorado perdidamente y con quien salía desde hace cuatro años...En pocas palabra Ginny sabia todo lo referente a la vida de su querido hermano (Y el conocía casi cada detalle sobre lo que ella había hecho durante todo este tiempo), pero para ella no era suficiente, necesitaba estar cerca de su hermano, necesitaba de su protección, quería abrazarlo y hablar con el, volver con el a los lugares en los que habían estado cuando niños...simplemente necesitaba estar cerca de su hermano favorito.

La voz de la azafata anunciando su llegada a Londres la saco de sus pensamientos. Sonrió, por fin estaba en casa.

-Ginny-Grito la señora Weasley al verla y se abalanzo para abrasarla.

-Mami, papi ¿Cómo están?-

-Ahora que vuelves a casa mucho mejor-Dijo el señor Weasley mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Luna que gusto verte-Dijo la señora Weasley al notar que la chica estaba detrás de Ginny

-El gusto es mió, espero no causar molestias por quedarme en su casa-Luna se quedaría en casa de los Weasley ya que su padre se había quedado en Francia arreglando algunas cosas sobre la revista de la que el era dueño: "El quisquilloso".

-Claro que no, para nosotros es un placer que te quedes con nosotros-Contesto la señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?-Pregunto Ginny indignada por la falta de atención de parte de sus hermanos.

-Fred y George están en su tienda, iremos ahí antes de ir a la madriguera Charlie llega hoy de Rumania, Ron esta en su trabajo y Bill le esta ayudando a Fleur con la cena-Dijo el señor Weasley.

-Espero que Fleur no prepare comida francesa -Dijo Ginny

-No te preocupes querida, Fleur esta preparando tus platillos favoritos-

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto se dirigieron al callejón Diagon a "Sortilegios Weasley". Cuando Ginny pudo ver el llamativo local de sus hermanos se sorprendió al notar que era el local en el que mas gente había.

-¡Ginny!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Fred y George.

-Que gusto verlos-Dijo mientras sus hermanos la abrazaban.

-Nos da mucho gusto tenerte aquí-Dijo Fred

-Eres la única de la familia que entiende nuestro sentido del humor-Continuo George  
-Nuestros otros hermanos son unos aburridos-Siguió Fred

-Sobre todo el pesado de Percy-Concluyeron al mismo tiempo.

-Amo cuando hacen eso-Dijo Ginny alegremente.

-A mi siempre me a parecido aterrador-Dijo Luna-Parece que se leyeran la mente-Fred y George sonrieron malévolamente.

-Oh Luna querida, lo siento tanto-Dijo George mientras se ponía a un lado de la rubia. 

-Ahora que sabes nuestro secreto-Continuo Fred, colocándose del otro lado de Luna.

-Tendremos que matarte-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-Eso no es gracioso-Dijo Ginny antes de que su amiga dijera algo reprimiendo sus ganas de reír por la cara de susto que había puesto esta-Luna, no les hagas caso ya los conoces, a veces son un poco pesados-

-Oye nosotros solo bromeábamos-Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Después de un par de horas en las que Ginny conoció la tienda y en la que los gemelos le contaban sus hazañas en Hogwarts (Fred y George le contaron sobre su gloriosa huida del colegio) decidieron regresar todos juntos a la madriguera. A Ginny le pareció un viaje mucho mas largo que el de Francia a Londres (Realmente estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa) Cuando por fin pudo ver la madriguera, su corazón latió con mas fuerza "Por fin en casa" pensó.

Ginny entro en la casa y aspiro profundamente, quería llenar sus pulmones con el aroma a hogar que se respiraba en el lugar, miraba cada rincón recordando lo feliz que había sido en su niñez en esa casa.

En la cocina Fleur seguía con los preparativos de la cena, mientras Bill jugaba con Molly. La niña tenía un año y todos se habían sorprendido el día de su nacimiento ya que todos esperaban que fuera un niño como era normal en la familia Weasley. Después de saludar a Fleur y a su hermano   
Ginny se dirigió a la niña.

-Hola Molly-Dijo un tanto lejos de su sobrina pues sabia que si intentaba acercarse comenzaría a llorar.

-Cariño, por que no llevas tus cosas a tu habitación y le muestras la suya a Luna, se quedara en la antigua habitación de Percy-Dijo la señora Weasley-La cena estará lista en una hora y será afuera-

-¿Por qué afuera?, nosotros cabemos perfectamente aquí dentro-

-Nosotros si, pero Charlie traerá a su novia-Dijo Bill

-Y nosotros también-Dijo George señalándose y señalando a Fred-Y por supuesto Ron traerá a Hermione-

-Todos quieren que sus novias te conozcan Ginny-Agrego la señora Weasley

-Además también vendrá Harry-Intervino Fred

-¿Harry?-Pregunto Ginny emocionada

-Si hermanita, también vendrá Harry Potter-Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos Luna será mejor que nos demos prisa solo tengo una hora para alistarme y estoy echa un desastre-Ginny llevo a Luna a su habitación y después ella se dirigió a la suya. Cuando entro los recuerdos de su feliz niñez volvieron a golpearla, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como para despertarse, recordó que había subido a cambiarse, Harry Potter estaría en la cena y tenia que verse bien para el.

Una hora después Ginny y Luna bajaron a cenar, en el jardín ya están acomodadas las mesas (Necesitaron unir tres mesas para que alcanzara para todos). Charlie ya había llegado junto con una chica alta, delgada y de pelo negro y rizado.

-Hola Ginny, Luna-Saludo Charlie, mientras abrazaba a su hermana-Ella es Jennifer Shepart, mi novia-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica -Y por favor dime Jenny-

-Mucho Gusto Jenny-Luna solo sonrió.

-Siento que sobro en todo esto, deberías estar solo tú con tu familia-Dijo Luna cuando Charlie y Jenny se alejaron.

-No digas eso-La reprendió Ginny-Tu eres como mi hermana- En ese momento Fred y George se acercaron junto con sus novias.

-Ella es Angelina- Dijo Fred

-Y ella es Kate- Dijo George.

-Mucho gusto Ginny-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que pasan demasiado tiempo con los gemelos-Dijo Luna- Ya hasta hablan igual que ellos-Angelina y Kate se sonrojaron, Luna siempre decía la verdad por mas incomodo que fuera.

-¿No a llegado Ron?-Pregunto Ginny para terminar con la incomoda situación-Es el único de mis hermanos al que no e visto(O por lo menos de los que me interesa ver)-

-Nuestro hermano siempre llega tarde-Dijo George

-Ya sabes, con eso de que es un afamado auror siempre esta muy ocupado-Agrego George-Pero no debe tardar, jamás se perdería tu fiesta de bienvenida-

-Ginny, ¿podrías traer la ensalada de la cocina?-Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Por supuesto Mami-Ginny camino hacia la puerta de la casa y cuando se disponía a tomar la perilla, la puerta se abrió. Parada frente a ella estaba la persona a la que más deseaba ver.


	2. HABLANDO CON GINNY

_CAPITULO 2: HABLANDO CON GINNY_

"Tu voz tierna y dulce... tu voz melodiosa, como suave brisa hoy me acarició... ¡Escuché el acento de tu alegre risa!  
Y bastó un momento... A solas, sin prisas, tu voz fascinante mi alma aprisionó... _Leonardo Huerta" _

No lo podía creer, después de tanto desear verlo por fin alto, delgado, con su larga nariz llena de pecas su hermano favorito estaba parado frente a ella.

-¡Ron!-Grito Ginny emocionada, notando como el rostro de su hermano era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-¡Pecas!-Dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Dios, hace siglos que nadie me llama así-

-Eso es por que yo soy el único que te puede llamar así-Ron se separo de su hermana y la miro. Su pelo y su rostro brillaban a la luz de la luna, sonreía radiante y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría, esto (según Ron) la hacia verse mucho mas hermosa, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus delgadas piernas, el pelo le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda en delicados rizos- Por Merlín Ginny, te ves hermosa-Ella se sonrojo.

-¡Por fin alguien lo noto!-Dijo Ginny alegremente. Ron miro sobre su hombro y se acerco más a su hermana.

-Párese que no soy el único que lo noto-Dijo señalando a Harry quien la miraba con la boca abierta, Ginny sonrió satisfecha (ya no era la niñita que se intimidaba cuando tenia a Harry Potter enfrente) -Bueno, te presentare. Ginny ella es Hermione-

-Mucho gusto, Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti-Dijo Hermione con una voz extremadamente dulce.

-El gusto es mió-Ginny le sonreía a Hermione pero pensó que por medio de las cartas de su hermano había formado una imagen de Hermione muy diferente a la real, se veía que era una buena persona pero no creía que tuviera muchas cosas en común con su hermano.

-Pecas-La llamo Ron-¿Recuerdas a Harry Potter?, el ultimo verano que estuviste en casa el estuvo aquí-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, aunque se mas de él por los diarios que por que pasamos un verano juntos-Dijo Ginny sonriendo-Realmente no hablamos mucho ¿Vedad?-Harry seguía mirándola con la boca abierta y no reacciono hasta que Ron le dio un codazo.

-Ho...Hola-Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que en ese momento se acerco a ellos la señora Weasley.

-Ron, Harry, Hermione-Dijo, la señora Weasley mientras los saludaba con un beso en la mejilla-Que bueno que llegaron, ahora si podemos comenzar, la cena ya esta casi lista-Miro a Ginny severamente-Solo faltan unos detalles y traer la ensalada-

-Lo siento mami, con la emoción de ver a Ron me olvide de traer la ensalada-La señora Weasley solo negó con la cabeza-Pero ahora voy por  
Ella-

-No te preocupes por eso, pecas-Dijo Ron- Ustedes conózcanse-

-¿Qué tal tu primer día en casa?-Pregunto Hermione mientras veía a Ron entrar a la casa.

-De maravilla, después de todos estos años lejos, es fantástico estar en familia-

-Imagino que debió ser muy difícil estar sola en un lugar tan lejano-Dijo Harry tímidamente y sonrojándose ante la mirada de Ginny

-Bueno al principio fue terrible, pero gracias a dios encontré a una maravillosa amiga, ella y su padre me brindaron el apoyo y cariño que necesitaba, creo que sin ellos no hubiera soportado estar en Francia-

-Debió ser difícil para ti separarte de ellos-Dijo Luna sonriendo y acercándose a Ginny.

-Oh, aquí estas, Ella es Luna, su padre y ella también regresaron a Londres-Les dijo a Harry y Hermione. Luna sonreía abiertamente, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Hermione la miraba con desconfianza (Según ella a Ron le gustaban las rubias).

-¿Donde esta Ron?-Pregunto Luna-Es al único de tus hermanos que no conozco-

-¿Conociste a Percy?-Pregunto Hermione, mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-Oh si, me pareció muy agradable-Contesto Luna con su voz soñadora.

-Si claro-Dijo Ron, colocándose entre Hermione y Ginny-Percy es tan agradable como una patada en el trasero-Todos rieron, pero nadie como Luna, reía tan escandalosamente que el resto de los presentes voltearon a verla. Ron miro a Ginny pidiendo una explicación, Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Un...Una...Patada en el trasero-Repitió Luna entrecortadamente a causa de la risa.

-Ron ella es Luna ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella en mis cartas?-Ron volvió a mirar a Ginny y a Luna quien había dejado de reír y lo miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ginny, nunca me dijiste que Ron fuera tan guapo-Ginny tubo que aguantarse la risa por la expresión de miedo que puso Ron.

-Luna-Grito Kate-¿Podrías venir un momento?-

-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo Luna y se fue con Kate y Angelina. Ginny sonrió mientras veía como su amiga hablaba animadamente con los gemelos y sus novias. Luna siempre causaba una muy mala primera impresión pero siempre terminaba agradándole a todos.

Ginny miro a las tres personas que la acompañaban, su hermano estaba totalmente rojo, Hermione se veía muy enojada y Harry pasa su vista de Ron a Hermione como esperando que algo muy malo pasara en cualquier momento.

-Siento si Luna los incomodo, es solo que ella siempre dice lo que piensa-Dijo Ginny para romper el incomodo silencio

-Pues a mi no me importa como sea, te quiero lejos de ella Ronald-Dijo furiosamente Hermione. Ron la miro aterrado (Solo la llamaba Ronald cuando de verdad estaba molesta.)

-Hermy, cariño ¿De verdad piensas que puedo fijarme en un mono como ese?-Dijo Ron abrazando a su novia, mientras ponía cara de inocente y señalando a Luna con la cabeza-Teniendo una novia tan hermosa como tu-Hermione olvido su enojo y beso dulcemente a su novio.

-Voy a ayudar a tu madre -Lo volvió a besar y se fue.

Ron miro a Ginny apenado, al parecer a su hermana le había molestado su comentario pues estaba con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba severamente.

-Ginny, yo lo siento, pero si no lo decía, Hermione no me hubiera dejado en paz en toda la noche-Ginny no contesto, realmente no le había molestado lo dicho por su hermano, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente hablara mal de Luna, lo que realmente le molestaba era la forma en la que Ron se olvidaba del mundo cuando miraba a Hermione. "Después de todo a mi no veía desde hacia nueve años" pensó "Debería prestarme un poco de mas atención". Por primera vez en su vida había sentido celos de la novia de alguno de sus hermanos.-Vamos pecas, no te pongas así, de verdad lo siento-Ginny sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Es muy celosa ¿Verdad?-

-Si que lo es-Dijo Harry- Y con las rubias aun mas

-¿Por qué?-

-Lavender es rubia-Contesto Ron.

-¿Tu primera novia?-

-Si y por eso Hermione piensa que me gustan las rubias-

-¿Y no es así?-Pregunto Ginny mirando significativamente a su hermano.

-A mi me gusta Hermione-Dijo simplemente. 

-Ronnie-Dijo Hermione desde la mesa-La cena esta lista-

-¿Ronnie?-Repitió Ginny mirando a Ron burlonamente

-No te burles, así me dice de cariño-Ginny se rió disimuladamente y se sentó en la mesa entre Ron y Harry, frente a Charlie y su novia.

-Antes de probar la deliciosa comida que preparo Fleur- Dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de su silla-Quiero que brindemos por Ginny y por que después de tanto tiempo la familia esta completa-Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron por Ginny-También brindemos por Luna, querida, bienvenida a la familia-Todos brindaron por Luna e inmediatamente después comenzaron a cenar. Luna estaba hablando animadamente con Angelina y Kate sobre los artículos que investigaba para "El quisquilloso" mientras Hermione la miraba ceñuda. Ron miro a su novia y después a su hermana.

-Te apuesto 100 galeones a que se muere de ganas por contradecirla-Dijo Ron en voz baja para que solo Ginny pudiera escucharlo- No tarda en explotar-

-Parece que la conoces muy bien-

-Si, bueno la conozco desde hace once años y es fácil saber que es lo que la molesta-

-Los Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado habitan en lugares muy extraños y peligrosos-Dijo Luna

-¿As visto alguno?-Pregunto Angelina con curiosidad.

-Todavía no-Admitió Luna con tristeza.

-Claro que no as visto ninguno y eso es por que no existen ningún Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado-Soltó Hermione con ira contenida. Ron miro a Ginny como diciéndole "Te lo dije" Ginny sonrió y dejo de prestar atención a la encarnizada pelea entre Luna y Hermione al escuchar que Charlie y su madre discutían en voz alta.

-Basta con eso madre-Dijo Charlie mientras sus orejas tomaban un color rojo intenso-Nada de lo que digas lograra convencerme-

-Molly, cariño este no es el momento para hablar de esto-Intervino el señor Weasley intentando calmar a su esposa

-No hay mas que hablar, Jenny y yo vivimos juntos y fin de la discusión-Ginny miro sorprendida a Ron pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada pero el solo negó con la cabeza(Al parecer el tampoco sabia que Charlie viva con su novia, pero lo que ambos sabían era que Molly Weasley jamás aceptaría algo así).

-No finjas Arthur se que tu tampoco estas de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron-Grito la señora Weasley provocando que todos dejaran de hablar y prestaran atención en la pelea.

-Señora Weasley-Dijo Jennifer-Charlie y yo nos amamos y queremos estar juntos pero todavía no estamos listos para casarnos, de verdad lamento que nuestra decisión le moleste pero no vamos a cambiar de opinión-Charlie sonrió y tomo la mano de su novia en señal de apoyo. Jenny había hablado con tanta decisión que por un momento nadie dijo nada.

-Entiendo eso de que se aman-Dijo la Señora Weasley con un tono de voz mucho mas suave-Pero no entiendo por que no quieren casarse, lo hubiera esperado de los gemelos, son un par de irresponsables, pero de ti jamás (Fred y George dijeron "Oye" al mismo tiempo en forma de reclamo pero la señora Weasley los ignoro) Bill y Fleur se casaron a pesar de que al principio tu padre y yo no estábamos de acuerdo, se que Ron se casara cuando este listo y Ginny, pues Ginny se que también lo ara-

-Si es que consigue con quien casarse-Dijo Luna con la esperanza de que la discusión se terminara.

-¿Por qué no abría de conseguir con quien casarse?-Pregunto Ron entendiendo la intención de Luna-Ginny es maravillosa-

-Lo se, pero es muy exigente, ningún chico la convence-Dijo Luna y volvió a hablar antes de que Ginny la contradijera-Los chicos mas guapos y galantes de Francia la han pretendido pero Ginny siempre les encuentra algún defecto-

-Eso no es verdad-Replico Ginny indignada

-¿A no? ¿Qué me dices del guapo Sebastián?-Pregunto Luna

-Es un tonto, el pobre no olvida su nombre por que dios es grande-Dijo Ginny y todos se rieron.

-¿Y Antoine?, recuerdo que el era muy dulce —

-Eso es por que es gay-Dijo Ginny en tono casual

-Leonardo, según recuerdo era realmente maravilloso-

-Si, Leonardo era maravilloso, pero por si lo olvidas el me dejo sin dar explicaciones-

-Que idiota-Dijo Harry sin pensarlo, Ginny le sonrió provocando que el chico de ojos verdes se pusiera nervioso.

-Lo ves para ti ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno-Dijo Luna

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy esperando a alguien especial-Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry intensamente. Realmente desde que se había enterado que Ron era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter soñaba con conocerlo y con que el se enamoraba perdidamente de ella.

-¿Qué hay de Shawn?, nunca nos dijiste por que terminaste con el-Dijo la señora Weasley, quien al perecer se había olvidado de la discusión que sostenía con Charlie-Es al único de tus novios que hemos conocido y a mi me parecía encantador-

-Por supuesto, Shawn Harnnet, el chico Norte americano, el también es sanador, trabajaban juntos-Dijo Luna- que yo recuerde el no tenia ningún defecto-

-No quiero hablar de el-Dijo Ginny tajantemente.

-Ya recuerdo a ese chico-Dijo Bill-Hace un año salías con el, hasta pensaba venir a conocer a la familia completa, ¿Cierto?-Ginny no dijo nada, Ron pudo notar como su hermana apretaba con fuerza la servilleta que tenia en la mano y como sus orejas se ponían cada vez mas rojas (Esa no era un buena señal)

-Si, claro pero unas semanas antes de la fecha en la que se suponía vendrían, cancelaron el viaje-Dijo Fred recordando.

-Vamos Ginny cuéntanos que paso-Dijo George.

-Lo que paso es que Ginny debió haberle encontrado algún estupido defecto-Dijo Luna muy segura de si misma-¿Qué fue Ginny?,¿Comía mucho? O tal vez no te gusto su pelo ¿No?

-Lo único que tienen que saber es que Shawn Harnnet es un idiota, y que no quiero volver a hablar de el-Grito Ginny mientras se levantaba de la mesa-Perdí el apetito, con permiso-Dijo, aventó la servilleta que tenia en las manos y salio corriendo del lugar. Todos se quedaron en silencio, la reacción de Ginny los había sorprendido a todos.

-Voy a buscarla-Dijo Luna.

-No, es mejor que valla Ron-Dijo el señor Weasley-Es el único que sabe donde encontrarla, cuando eran niños y Ginny se enojaba el era el único que lograba encontrarla-

-Ahora vuelvo-Le dijo Ron a Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en busca de su hermana. Se dirigió directamente al único lugar en el que podía estar, cuando eran niños habían encontrado un hermoso lugar rodeado de árboles y flores del que nadie mas que ellos sabia su ubicación. Durante su niñez había sido su escondite y el lugar al que iban cuando estaban tristes o enojados. Cuando Ginny supo que se iría a Francia le hizo prometer que ese seguiría siendo su lugar secreto y que aunque los años pasara y ellos cambiaran, siempre se encontrarían ahí si necesitaban ayuda.

Ginny estaba sentada en una piedra mirando a la nada cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, ella sabia que el único que podía ser era Ron así que no se movió.

-Hola-Dijo Ron y se sentó a su lado-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada-Contesto ella sin mirarlo.

-Pecas, ¿me estas diciendo que gritaste y saliste corriendo de tu cena de bienvenida por nada?, pues perdóname pero no te creo-Ginny suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-Ron, para mi es muy difícil hablar de esto, ni a Luna se lo e dicho-

-Ginny, confía en mi-Dijo Ron haciendo que su hermana lo mirara a los ojos.

-Esta bien te lo diré-Dijo Ginny resignada-Shawn fue mi novio por mas de un año y de echo tal como dijo Luna era perfecto o por lo menos eso creí...Por que bueno yo termine con el por que me engaño, lo encontré en la cama con una de nuestras compañeras del hospital-Dijo Ginny al borde de las lagrimas.

-Y aun así Luna lo defiende-Dijo Ron indignado

-Lo que pasa es que yo nunca le dije la razón del rompimiento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, es que al principio sentí que era mi culpa, y hasta el me lo dijo  
"No te quejes Ginebra busco en ella lo que tu no quieres darme" lo peor es que yo misma creí que el tenia razón, que debí acostarme con el para mantenerlo a mi lado-Ginny no aguanto y comenzó a llorar. Ron la abrazo.

-El es un estupido que no supo apreciar a la maravillosa mujer que tenia a su lado, no tienes por que sentirte culpable-Ginny levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hermano

-¿De verdad piensas que hice bien?-

-La primera vez que estés con alguien tiene que ser por amor y tienes que estar seguro de que quieres hacerlo, tiene que se un momento mágico no una obligación-Ron la abrazo con mas fuerza, Ginny nunca se había sentido tan protegida y en ese momento supo que todo estaría bien.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor-  
-No olvides que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que yo no dejare que nada malo te pase-  
-Es bueno tener un hermano como tu-Ron sonrió.

-Es bueno tener una hermana como tu-Beso en la frente a su hermana y se separo un poco de ella-Mamá debe estar preocupada, es mejor que regresemos-Ginny asintió y regresaron abrasados a la madriguera


	3. SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO

_CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO_

"NO SER AMADO ES UNA SIMPLE DESVENTURA. LA VERDADERA DESGRACIA ES NO SABER  
AMAR"  
Albert Camus

Cuando Ron y Ginny regresaron al lugar en que habían estado cenando ya no encontraron a nadie así que entraron a la casa. La señora Weasley hablaba animadamente con Charlie y Jenny(Al parecer había olvidado la discusión que habían sostenido durante la cena), Hermione estaba platicando con Luna (Ginny sonrió satisfecha, otra vez su amiga había logrado superar la mala impresión que le daba a las personas que recién conocía), Bill y Fleur estaban atendiendo a su hija mientras el señor Weasley, Fred, George y Harry hablaban de Quidditch. Nadie menciono el incidente y siguieron charlando como si nada hubiera pasado, después de la media noche uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, Ron le dijo a Hermione que se quedaría en la madriguera el resto de la semana (Había pedido un permiso en su trabajo para pasar tiempo con Ginny), le prometió que la vería el fin de semana "Pero apenas es martes" dijo ella y tubo que jurarle que le enviaría una lechuza todos los días y ella se fue junto con Harry quien se despidió de Ginny tímidamente con un simple "Hasta Luego".  
La mañana siguiente a su llegada Ginny fue despertada intempestivamente por Luna, quien entro sin tocar y la zarandeo bruscamente para que despertara.

-Ginny, despierta-Dijo Luna-Necesito hablar contigo-  
-Por Merlín Luna, tengo sueño, por si lo olvidas me dormí muy tarde-Dijo Ginny tapándose la cara con su almohada  
-Por favor Ginny-La pelirroja se desperezo escandalosamente y se sentó a regañadientes- Tengo que irme-Dijo Luna

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ginny despertándose por completo.

-Recibí una carta de mi padre, tengo que investigar algo...No puedo decirte nada, te enteraras cuando lo publiquemos-Luna miro a su amiga un tanto apenada-Antes de irme quería disculparme, se que ayer dije cosas que no debía, tu nunca as querido hablar de Shawn y no debí mencionarlo...Ginny de verdad lo siento.-

-Olvídalo, no me voy a enojar contigo por una estupidez así...Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana-Luna sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Bueno, solo quería arreglar las cosas antes de irme, no se cuando volveré, espero estar de regreso el viernes, pero ya sabes como son estas cosas-

-Espero que encuentres lo que buscas-

-Gracias-Dijo Luna y salio apresurada.

-Buenos días-Saludo Ron -Venia a despertarte, pero Luna se me adelanto-

-Vino a despedirse-

-¿A dónde va?-Pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-A una de sus excursiones, en busca de criaturas extrañas-Dijo Ginny-No me gusta que haga esos viajes-

-¿Por que?-

-Siempre regresa triste de sus búsquedas-Dijo Ginny en un suspiro-Nunca encuentra nada de lo que buscaba-

-Pero ella ama lo que hace ¿No es cierto?-

-Si tienes razón-Dijo sonriendo-¿Por qué venias a despertarme?-

-Quería que desayunáramos juntos y la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre-Ginny sonrió al recordar la peculiar forma de comer que tenia su hermano.

-Solo me pongo algo decente y bajo-

-¿Por qué no bajas así?-Suplico Ron-Tengo hambre-

-¡Ni que estuviera loca!-Exclamo-Alguien podría venir y no quiero que me vean así-

-Vanidosa-

-Apuesto que tu también lo eres-Dijo sonriente-El pequeño Ronnie se pone guapo para su querida Hermy-

-Esta me la pagas pecas-Dijo Ron fingiendo enojo

-¿A si?-Pregunto Ginny retándolo-¿Cómo?-

-¿En serio quieres saber?-Ginny asintió, Ron se acerco a ella amenazadoramente, levanto las manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No...Por favor...todo menos eso-Gritaba Ginny entre carcajadas.

-¿Prometes que no me volverás a llamar Ronnie?-

-Lo prometo-Ron se detuvo-Gracias-Dijo Ginny masajeándose las costillas que habían empezado a dolerle a causa de la risa.

-Pecas, eres tan predecible-Dijo Ron con aire de autosuficiencia-No as cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual a cuando éramos niños-

-Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, es maravilloso tenerlos aquí a los dos-Dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndoles desde la puerta, Ron y Ginny le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí-Dijo Ginny, levantándose para darle un beso a su madre-No cambiaria esto por nada-

-Si claro-Dijo Ron sarcásticamente-En cuanto aparezca tú príncipe azul nos dejaras-

-Por supuesto-Dijo Ginny, pero cuando vio los ojos de su hermano supo que por nada del mundo se alejaría de él-Mejor vamos a desayunar

Ron y Ginny pasaron el día juntos paseando por los alrededores de la madriguera, Ginny se sentía más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida. Estaba de nuevo en su casa junto a la gente que amaba y sobre todas las cosas estaba junto a su hermano favorito, sentía que lo conocía a la perfección por las largas cartas que se escribían, pero nada se comparaba con la convivencia, con escuchar sus historias y el la escuchaba como nadie mas lo había hecho.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca te has enamorado?-Le pregunto Ron, habían pasado el día hablando sobre lo que había hecho Ginny en Francia y en ese momento había salido el tema del amor, estaban sentados a la sombra de un enorme árbol, en "Su lugar secreto".

-Bueno, realmente no lo se-Suspiro-De Shawn creo que si me enamore, pero termino muy mal-

-¿Y ese tal Leonardo?, dijiste que había sido maravilloso-

-Y realmente lo fue, pero no se lo que paso con el, un día estábamos muy bien planeando un futuro juntos y al siguiente día el desapareció, solo me dejo una carta diciendo que me amaba y que me dejaba para protegerme-

-¿No supiste mas de el?-Pregunto Ron, como buen auror quería llegar al fondo de ese misterio.

-Nada, ni una carta, ni nada, temo que le sucedió algo malo. ¿Tu que piensas?-Pregunto Ginny, pero Ron no le contesto, en ese momento una pequeña araña cayo del árbol a la cabeza de su hermano y el se había congelado a causa del miedo

-Pecas, quítamela ¡Por favor!-Le suplico su hermano. Ginny sonrió y lentamente le quito la araña de su pelo.

-Así que el famoso y valiente auror Ron Weasley le sigue temiendo a las arañas-Ron se puso rojo.

-Vamos a cenar-Dijo serio-Mañana seguiremos hablando-No es que Ron estuviera enojado mas bien estaba avergonzado y eso Ginny lo supo de inmediato por lo que no volvió mencionar el incidente.

La mañana siguiente Ginny fue a despertar a Ron, había organizado un día de campo, cerca de la madriguera se encontraba un hermoso lago al que Ginny solía ir cuando era niña.

-Bien, ya e hablado mucho sobre mi-Dijo Ginny -Háblame de ti-

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí?-

-¿Realmente amas a Hermione?-Ron miro a su hermana un tanto sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-La quiero mucho, realmente no me imagino la vida sin ella pero no se si la amo-Ron suspiro-Ella a cambiado mucho y se que en parte es mi culpa-

-¿Por qué tú culpa?-

-Bueno yo solía ser demasiado superficial y creo que eso fue lo que la hizo cambiar, antes era diferente, única, nos peleábamos por cualquier estupidez pero yo me enamore de ella por eso-Ron suspiro-Ahora no me contradice nunca y parece una muñeca de plástico-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-No lo se, creo que tengo miedo de que lo tome mal y me deje-

-Ella te quiere y aunque tu estas confundido se que la quieres también así que cualquier problema que tengan lo solucionaran-

-Yo solo deseo que ella sea feliz-En ese momento la señora Weasley los llamo a comer así que no pudieron seguir hablando. Después de comer fueron a practicar un poco de quidditch y al atardecer volvieron a la sombra del árbol a observar la puesta del sol.

-Es hermoso ¿No?-Dijo Ginny mientras observaba al sol desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Y único-Contesto Ron-Por que cada atardecer es único-Ginny no contesto solo se quedo pensando.

-Ron-Dijo después de unos momentos-Hemos hablado de mi no vida sexual, pero no me as dicho si tu... Bueno si tu y Hermione han estado juntos-Ron enrojeció repentinamente.-Cuéntame-

-Si, Hermione y yo hemos estado juntos-

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Desde hace dos años-

-¿Por qué esperaron tanto?-

-Ya te lo dije pecas, para entregarte a alguien de esa manera tienes que estar seguro de lo que sientes y de que estas listo para dar un paso como ese, no debe ser solo un acto físico si no también sentimental-Dijo Ron poniéndose cada vez mas rojo

-¿Y fue como lo esperabas?-

-Fue la primera vez para los dos así que estábamos muy nerviosos pero cuando lo haces por amor nada puede salir mal-

-Como quisiera que alguien se enamorara de mí así-Dijo Ginny tristemente-Espero encontrar a un hombre tan dulce como tu-Ron sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto encontraras lo que buscas-Ginny admiraba cada vez más a su hermano, no solo era dulce sino que también era compresivo y amoroso simplemente era el hombre perfecto...

Después de cenar Ron subió a su habitación a escribirle a Hermione tal y como se lo había prometido, ato la carta a pig y abrió la ventana para enviarlo, se quedo observando como su lechuza desaparecía, una brisa húmeda entraba por la venta anunciando una noche de tormenta.

Ron estaba profundamente dormido cuando el estruendo que provoco un rayo al caer lo despertó, tal como lo había imaginado una tormenta azotaba la madriguera, cuando se disponía a seguir durmiendo escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se apresuro a abrir y se encontró a Ginny en pijama con un curioso muñeco de felpa en las manos y con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno es que no podía dormir y pensé que...-

-Pecas, ¿Todavía le temes a las tormentas?-Ginny enrojeció rápidamente-Y aun así te burlaste de mi miedo a las arañas-

-Yo...lo siento, es mejor que me vaya-Dijo Ginny muy apenada.

-No. Quédate-Dijo Ron rápidamente-No debí reclamarte-Ginny sonrió y se sentó en la cama de su hermano.

-Como cuando éramos niños y llovía, solo contigo me sentía a salvo decidí venir-Explico Ginny-Pero no quería molestarte-

-Tu nunca podrías molestarme-Dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de su hermana-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto señalando el muñeco de felpa.

-El es "dormilón", como en Francia no tenia a nadie que me cuidara en las noches de tormenta, mamá me lo regalo para que me hiciera compañía-

-Es mejor que nos durmamos, ya es tarde-Dijo Ron mientras se acostaba, se sentía un tanto incomodo con la situación ya que unas horas antes había estado hablando de sexo con Ginny y aunque era su hermana no podía negar que era hermosa y que cualquier hombre desearía tener una mujer como ella metida en su cama...Todo pensamiento se borro de su mente al sentir el dulce aroma a flores del cabello de su hermana.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Ginny y abrazo a Ron recargado su cabeza en su pecho, Ron acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Ginny y la abrazaba mas fuerte cada vez que un rayo caía y sentía como su hermana temblaba entre sus brazos, rápidamente los dos se quedaron dormidos sintiéndose seguros uno en los brazos del otro.

Después de lo que le parecieron minutos Ron despertó a causa de un golpeteo que provenía de la ventana, el sol entraba por la venta iluminado de una manera especial el rostro de Ginny que dormía tranquilamente abrazada de el. Se levanto despacio de la cama con la intención de no despertar a su hermana pero cuando llego a la ventana vio como Ginny se desperezaba escandalosamente, Sonrió al verla hacer esos extraños movimientos y gestos "Hermione jamás aria algo así" pensó Ron y se pregunto por que comparaba a Hermione con Ginny "No existe punto de comparación Hermione es mi novia y Ginny mi hermana" sacudió la cabeza y dejo entrar a una lechuza parda que dejo caer dos pedazos de pergamino escritos por Hermione.

-¿Quién te escribió?-Pregunto Ginny desde la cama.

-Hermione y también te escribió a ti-Dijo Ron mientras le entregaba la carta dirigida a ella. Los dos hermanos se dedicaron a leer las cartas, en la de Ron, Hermione le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, Ron sonrió y dejo la carta en su mesa y miro a Ginny leer la suya.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-Pregunto Ron

-Me invita al cumpleaños de Harry-Dijo Ginny-También me pide que invite Luna por que va a llevar a un amigo-

-Vamos a ir a un bar muggle-Dijo Ron- Y me imagino que el amigo que va a llevar es Neville, lo conocimos en la escuela-

-Estoy segura que a Luna le encantara conocerlo, solo espero que llegue hoy-

-¿Entonces irán?-

-No me lo perdería -Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de la cama-Es mejor que vaya a vestirme, tengo que comprarle algo a Harry-

-¿Nos veremos más tarde?-

-Por supuesto-Dijo Ginny entusiasmada-¿Qué tal si comemos en Londres?-

-Me encanta la idea-

-Entones nos vemos en el callejón Diagon a las tres-Ron asintió y Ginny salio de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya. Después de vestirse, se decidió por limpiar el cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su muñeco de felpa en la habitación de su hermano así que subió las escaleras para recuperarlo. Entro sin tocar la puerta, pensó que su hermano ya no estaría ahí pero tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Ron solo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura, su pecho estaba descubierto, desde su cabello caían gotas de agua que recorrían su perfecto cuerpo y lo hacía verse extremadamente sexy. Repentinamente imágenes de ella besando a su hermano pasaron por la cabeza de Ginny veía las gotas de agua que recorrían su cara hasta llegar a su boca y deseo ser agua para tocar los labios de su hermano.

-Pecas-La llamo Ron sacándola de sus pensamiento-¿Estas bien?-

¿Eh?-Pregunto Ginny que seguía mirando embobada a su hermano -Yo...olvide a Dormilón y vine a recogerlo-Ron busco entre las sabanas hasta que encontró al muñeco y se lo entrego a Ginny por un momento sus manos se rozaron y Ginny sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo-Gracias-Dijo ella apresuradamente y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, se recargo en la puerta y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

"No puede ser" pensó" el no puede gustarme. ¡Por Merlín, es mi hermano!  
Definitivamente no puedo estar enamorándome de el, llevamos la misma sangren. No, no y no, solo estas confundida Ginebra, te la has pasado muy bien estos días a su lado, te protege, te cuida y con el te sientes la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra pero eso es por que es tu hermano sangre de tu sangre" se repetía una y otra vez "Si, Ginny solo es eso, el a sido muy tierno contigo y eso te tiene confundida, definitivamente no estas enamorada de Ron" Entonces recordó lo que sintió cuando lo vio hacia apenas unos minutos , el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cuando sus manos se rozaron y el incontrolable deseo de besarlo. "Estoy enamorada de Ron" Susurro y se dejo caer en el frió piso de su habitación.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: HOLA GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTO Y SI NO DIGANMELO SUS CRITICAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRON NOS VEMOS….**


	4. HAY VERDADES QUE ES MEJOR NO CONOCER

_CAPITULO__ 4:_

_HAY VERDADES QUE ES MEJOR NO CONOCER_

"_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante. Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:  
Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo. Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo. Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto. Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa basta. Estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto"_

Ron estaba en su cuarto pensando en la larga y aburrida mañana que le esperaba sin su hermana, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Con la esperanza de que fuera Ginny abrió la puerta entusiasmado, pero en lugar de su hermana frente a el estaba su mejor amigo con la mirada perdida y de inmediato supo que algo había pasado y Ron lo dejo entrar sin decir nada

-Buenos días-Saludo Harry-Se que tienes permiso el resto de la semana pero surgió una misión urgente relacionada con una reunión de mortifagos y pensé que estarías interesado en participar-

-No te hubiera perdonado que me dejaras fuera-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa que Harry le correspondió-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Esta tarde-

-¿Y cuanto crees que tardara?-

-Por lo menos tres días, así que lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños se cancela-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo le aviso a Hermione para que lo cancele todo-Harry camino hasta la puerta

- Tengo que preparar todo lo necesario para la misión, te lo explico todo en el cuartel, por favor no llegues tarde- Cuando su amigo salio Ron recogió unas cuantas cosas para llevar a la misión y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para despedirse. Llamo a la puerta pero Ginny no abrió, pensó que tal vez había bajado a desayunar, estaba por irse cuando escucho lo que le pareció un sollozo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ginny abre la puerta-Dijo Ron golpeando con fuerza- Ginny por favor necesito hablar contigo.- Ron estaba dispuesto a tumbar la puerta si era necesario, podía jurar que su hermana estaba llorando y quería saber por que. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny con los ojos rojos y Ron sintió que se le encogía el corazón, se veía tan indefensa que sintió el deseo de estrecharla contra su pecho, pero se contuvo sin saber por que, después de todo era su hermana y podía abrazarla sin que nadie viera algo malo en eso ¿No?

-Estabas llorando-Susurro mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo que tenia sobre su cara.

-No seas tonto, claro que no estaba llorando-Dijo Ginny agitando las manos, para quitarle importancia al comentario de su hermano e intento sonreír sin mucho existo-Estaba limpiando y me cayo polvo a los ojos, eso es todo-

-¿Estas segura?-Ginny asintió frenéticamente, Ron no logro creerle pero prefirió no insistir…..Por el momento.

-Bueno¿Por qué querías verme con tanta urgencia?-

-¿Qué? Oh claro…Bueno surgió, algo importante… una misión y tengo que ir-

-Volverás hoy¿Verdad?-Dijo con su voz llena de angustia

-Me temo que no, Harry dice que como mínimo tardaremos tres días. Obviamente lo del sábado queda cancelado, Vamos tras mortifagos- Agrego al ver que su hermana no lograba entender que era tan importante que no podía esperas hasta que terminaran sus vacaciones

-Eso suena peligroso-Dijo en un tono tan agudo que había sido difícil entender lo que decía.

-No te preocupes esto lo hemos hecho cientos de veces-Dijo Ron apretando el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla aunque el mismo no se sentía tranquilo.

-¿Se van ahora mismo?-

-No, nos vamos esta tarde pero quiero ver a Hermione antes de irme-Ginny tembló ligeramente, Ron pensó que a causa del temor de que algo malo pudiera pasarle, después de todo era la primera vez que Ginny lo veía marcharse a una misión- No te preocupes recuerda que soy uno de los mejores aurores de ministerio-Dijo sonriendo al fin logrando que su hermana sonriera, era una sonrisa temblorosa pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa-Nos veremos en cuanto vuelva, lo prometo-

-Cuídate mucho- Dijo Ginny y Ron se giro para marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir la pequeña mano de su hermana en su brazo y se giro para recibir el mas caluroso abrazo que había recibido de ella- Suerte-Le susurro y lo beso en la mejilla, sin esperar a que reaccionara Ginny volvió a entrar a su habitación dejando a Ron parado frente a la puerta tocado el lugar que Ginny acababa de besar y con una revolución de sentimiento que no podía explicar.

Ron apareció en el ministerio de magia y se dirigió directamente al departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica donde Hermione trabajaba. Sonrió al verla escribiendo con un gesto de concentración que según el la hacia lucir muy linda. Se acerco despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido para sorprenderla, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su novia, esta levanto la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo.

-No es que me queje, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo con su voz melosa-Se suponía que nos veríamos hasta el sábado.

-Lo que pasa-Dijo Ron y beso a Hermione en la frente- Es que no podía resistir ni un día más sin verte-

-Que dulce por decirlo-Contesto Hermione con un sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su novio- Y aunque se que es verdad lo que dices también se que no es la única razón por la que estas aquí-

-Tienes toda la razón, como siempre-Hermione sonrió dulcemente- Tengo una misión y estaré fuera por lo menos tres días y quería verte antes de irme-

-¿Cuándo se van?-Dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero-Por que supongo que Harry también es parte de la misión-

-Por supuesto que Harry es parte de la misión, nos vamos esta tarde- Hermione suspiro resignada, Ron la abrazo- Tal vez pueda hacer algo para quitarte esa tristeza- Dijo mirándola significativamente, mientras alzaba las cejas en una clara insinuación.

-¿A si?-Dijo Hermione con indiferencia-Lo dudo, pero de cualquier modo, hoy estoy demasiado ocupada, tendría que ser una propuesta demasiado interesante para considerar aceptarla- Ron pensó detenidamente lo que tenia que decir para seguir el juego que su novia había iniciado.

-Bueno, la propuesta nos incluye obviamente a ti y a mi, muchos besos-Dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello- Y si tu quieres también puede incluir una cómoda cama-

-Suena muy interesante-Dijo Hermione intentado sonar serena y pero realmente no lo estaba logrando- Pero creo que tendremos que dejarlo para cuando regreses-

-¿Sabes que Hermy, No se por que te estoy intentando convencerte cuando es mas divertido raptarte- Dijo Ron mientras la levantaba en brazos, Hermione soltó una risita entre divertida y ansiosa, antes de desaparecer del ministerio hacia un lugar mucho mas intimo

Harry Potter se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oficina como león enjaulado. Ronald Weasley se la iba a pagar y muy caro. Hacia más de media hora que debían de haberse ido, pero su querido amigo no se había dignado a aparecer. Harry estaba mas impaciente que en ninguna otra misión. Tenían una pista muy clara de la ubicación del único Mortifago que seguía buscando apoderarse del mundo mágico. Habían pasado años desde que había vencido a Lord Voldemort y casi todos sus seguidores habían sido acecinados o apresados pero Draco Malfoy había logrado escapar y Harry no descansaría hasta atraparlo.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entro Ron con la ropa desarreglada y totalmente despeinado.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- Grito Harry por decir algo ya que no era necesario ser muy inteligente para saber debido a su aspecto donde había estado- No mejor no me conteste, es obvio de donde vienes….Hace mas de media hora que debimos irnos-

-Lo siento es que yo estaba…ejem…Hermione bueno…Ocupado y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era-Dijo Ron un tanto asustado, gesto que a Harry le recordó la ocasión en la que se había puesto a gritarles a el y a Hermione a su llegada a Grimmauld Place el verano en que lord Voldemort regreso. Y a pesar de estar verdaderamente molesto con su amigo no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber lo bien que estaban su dos mejores amigos juntos, aunque también tenia que admitir que sentía envidia de su suerte de tenerse el uno al otro. Su vida amorosa no podía ser mas diferente a la de sus dos mejores amigos, Cho no era la más amorosa de las novias y ni pensar en contar con ella cuando necesitaba apoyo y frente a el estaba Ron con la ropa desarreglada y aunque en ese momento lo miraba con precaución sabia que estaba feliz y satisfecho por tener a una gran mujer a su lado. Harry sonrió y al instante la expresión de su amigo cambio y le regreso una tímida sonrisa.

-Si tu estas molesto-Dijo Ron dejándose caer descuidadamente en una silla mientras trataba de arreglar su ropa y su pelo- Debiste ver la al jefe de Hermione estaba tan enojado que creí que nos lanzaría alguna maldición-

-Un dia de estos lograras que la despidan-

-O ella ara que me despidan a mi- Contesto encogiendo los hombros-Pero amigo, así es el amor. Y por cierto ¿Cómo tomo Cho la noticia?-

-No lo tomo muy bien, Dijo que ojala me divirtiera jugando al héroe y que si en verdad existía la justicia en el mundo, regresaría con algún hueso roto-

-Así que ni hablar de pasarla bien antes de irte-Harry lo miro como para matarlo y Ron volvió a sonreír- Lo siento amigo no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar una mujer tan maravillosa como mi Hermy-

-Bueno yo acabo de conocer a una pelirroja que bien podría superarla- Ron dejo de sonreír y lo miro tan fríamente que dio un paso atrás.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Potter, si te atreves a jugar con mi hermana ten la seguridad de que olvido que eres mi amigo y Voldemort parecería un niñito de cinco años comparado conmigo¿Entendido?- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto Ron, me conoces yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien y muchísimo menos con los de tu hermana. Si decidiera tener algo con Ginny primero terminaría con Cho- Ron lo miro como diciéndole "Estas advertido" y después se relajo.

-Así que bonita forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños ¿No? Cazando mortifagos- Harry suspiro al ver que su amigo se olvidaba del tema Ginny.

-Si logramos atrapar a Draco Malfoy será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida-

-Lo aras Harry-Dijo Ron solemnemente- Si no es en esta ocasión, tarde o temprano Draco Malfoy pagara lo que a hecho-

-Eso espero-Dijo Harry- En verdad eso espero-

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Ron se había ido (Y desde que había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el) y no tenia noticias de su hermano.

….Una semana, no tres días como el le había dicho. .

….Una semana y además de la creciente angustia que la invadía todavía podía escuchar las palabras de su hermano "_Quiero ver a Hermione antes de irme"_, recordaba como se había estremecido con lo que no podía ser otra cosa mas que celos y la hacia sentirse furiosa consigo misma y a la vez sentía lastima de si misma por haber sido tan idiota por preguntar, obviamente Ron quería ver a su novia, obviamente Ron no sentía lo mismo que ella, y eso era lo mejor el era su hermano y no debía estar enamorada de el….Pero lo estaba.

….Una semana en la que prácticamente había estado sola (Y eso no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su animo) pues sus padres habían escogido justo ese momento para tomar vacaciones¿que no se suponía que estaban felices de que decidiera volver que no deberían querer pasar tiempo con ella? Pues no a ellos se les había presentado la posibilidad y se habían largado, claro que tampoco era justo pensar así, era la primera vez que ella recordaba que sus padres se había tomado unas vacaciones sin sus hijos solo que era un mal momento para ella, Ginny necesitaba estar acompañada para no pensar tanto en Ron. Fred y George se la pasaban en su exitosa tienda y aunque sabia que podía ir a verlos cuando quisiera no se sentía de humor como para hacerlo por la misma razón no visitaba a Bill y a Fleur aunque ellos habían ido un par de veces. Luna había regresado el dia que Ron partiera pero solo se había quedado lo suficiente para contarle que su expedición había sido otro fracaso e inmediatamente después decidió marcharse con la esperanza de tener más suerte en esta ocasión.

La falta de noticias de parte de Ron no hacían mas que aumentar el mal humor de Ginny y el miedo de que algo terrible le hubiera pasado crecía en su interior , le faltaba la respiración y todo eso no se solucionaría hasta que no lo viera sano y salvo.

-Ginny-La llamo alguien sacándola de sus tristes pensamientos-

-Ah, hola Hermione-Contesto confundida-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?-

-Como diez minutos, pero al parecer tú estabas en otro mundo- Ginny suspiro.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta-

-¿Estas bien?-

-No lo se-Ginny miro detenidamente a su cuñada- ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Cómo hago que?-

-Estar tan tranquila cuando tu novio y tu mejor amigo no dan señales de vida- Hermione sonrió y eso irrito terriblemente a Ginny.

-Debí saber que esto te pasaba, Ron me dijo que hablara contigo, después de todo es la primeras vez que te toca vivir esto- Hermione espero que dijera algo pero Ginny no dijo nada así que continuo- Yo no estoy tranquila Ginny pero nada me gano con quedarme en mi casa paralizada de miedo, así que mejor salgo a trabajar o a hacer cualquier cosa para distraerme. Además es un alivio saber que Ron es uno de los mejores aurores del mundo mágico-

-Me parece imposible que algún dia me llegue a acostumbrar a esto-

-Nunca te acostumbras relámete-Dijo Hermione tomado la mano de Ginny- Solo aprenderás a vivir con esto-

-Gracias por decirlo- Hermione sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Creo que la noticia que vine a darte te alegrara- Ginny la miro intrigada- Ron vuelve hoy, me envió una lechuza pidiéndome que les avisara a ti y a Cho-Ginny se alegro un segundo pero la punzada de celos que sintió fue mas intensa ¿Por qué Ron no le había enviado una lechuza a ella también?

-¿Quien es Cho?-Pregunto deseando que Hermione no su hubiera dado cuenta de su desilusión.

-La novia de Harry-Contesto con un gesto de inconformidad- No entiendo por que Harry sigue saliendo con ella, esa mujer es un troll, ni siquiera se alegro cuando le dije que Harry volvía-

-Talvez esta enojados por alguna razón-

-Es más que eso, cuando le dije que este sábado festejaríamos el cumpleaños de Harry me dijo que estaba muy ocupada como para perder su tiempo en tonterías, de verdad no se como es que siguen juntos-

-No todas las relaciones son tan buenas como la tuya con Ron-Hermione sonrió abiertamente

-Bueno¿Tu como estas?-

-Aburrida, no se que hacer con tanto tiempo libre-

-Pues cuando quieras puedes visitarme, no digo que mi trabajo se muy divertido (Aun que a mi me fascina) pero por lo menos tendrías alguien con quien hablar- Ginny le sonrió por mas que deseara que Hermione le cayera mal, simplemente era imposible, el único defecto que podía encontrarle era que Hermione podía tener a Ron mientras que ella nunca podría. Después de un rato de una amena platica Hermione se despidió, no sin antes recordarle lo del sábado y pidiéndole que la visitara en el ministerio. Ginny la vio marcharse y suspiro, la vistita de Hermione le había servido para distraerse y pues por lo menos ya sabia que Ron estaba bien.

El sábado llego mas lento de lo que Ron hubiera querido, desde su regreso el y Harry habían estado muy ocupados presentando informes sobre la fallida misión, no había regresado a la madriguera desde el di de su regreso y esto lo molestaba mas, había notado a Ginny muy cambiada en ves de la calida bienvenida que esperaba de su hermana, ella se había comportado fría y lejana, parecía que la alegría la había abandonado. El había intentado animarla contadote los detalles de su misión pero ella no reacciono y cuando intentaba que hablara con el solo le contestaba con monosílabos.

Ron había decidido observarla durante la noche y si seguía con la misma actitud la enfrentaría (Tal y como Hermione le había aconsejado que lo hiciera).

Ginny estaba sentada a lado de Ron en el coche de este y en el asiento trasero estaba Luna impaciente por llegar al bar muggle donde Hermione y Harry los esperaban. Ginny había estado callada durante todo el viaje y aunque Ron la miraba cada que tenia oportunidad, ella no se había permitido mirarlo ni una sola vez. Al llegar al bar Ron los llevo directamente a una mesa que estaba no muy lejos de la pista de baile y de la barra. Ginny felicito a Harry por su cumpleaños y se sentó a su lado mientras Ron lo hacia junto a Hermione y frente a ella. Luna se unió a ella pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención solo tenia ojos para un chico de pelo negro que no conocía.

-Luna, Ginny-Dijo Hermione-Este es Neville, a sido nuestro amigo desde Hogwarts- Luna y Neville se olvidaron del resto de la gente y comenzaron a platicar animadamente. Por su parte Ginny estuvo un largo rato platicando can Harry, era simpático y la hacia reír de hecho la estaba pasando bien hasta que el numero de copas consumido por sus acompañantes fue demasiado alto, Luna y Neville desaparecieron sin decir si volverían, Harry se había puesto tan borracho que se había quedado dormido en la mesa (Que era un gran alivio ya que Ginny lo había escuchado por casi media hora quejarse de lo mala novia que era Cho Chang). Eso la había dejado sola, observando lo que jamás hubiera querido ver, a Ron y Hermione comiéndose a besos las copas de más habían surtido el efecto contrario que a Harry pues estaban besándose como si nadie mas estuviera ahí (Ron estaba prácticamente encima de Hermione). Y ella lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la forma de sepáralos o terminaría por matar a golpes a Hermione Granger.

-Amo esta canción-Grito Ginny lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan cuando una alegre tonada inundaba el lugar, Harry balbuceo algo incomprensible y volvió a dormir, Ron se separo (Por fin) de su novia, tenia la cara roja y el pelo totalmente revuelto pero a Ginny le pareció encantadora la forma en que la miraba.

-Pues vamos a bailar-Le dijo Ron

-No, no quiero molestar, Hermione no querrá que la dejes sola-

-Ese no es problema, Ginny de verdad vayan a bailar yo aquí me quedo con Harry- Hermione miro a su amigo que escogió ese momento para roncar- A ver si logro despertarlo-

-No, Ron quédate yo puedo ir a bailar con aquel simpático rubio- Dijo saludando a un chico que le sonreía desde la barra.

-Tu no vas a ir a bailar con ningún desconocido, vas a bailar conmigo-Ginny sonrió, le alegraba saber que Ron la celaba aunque solo fueran celos de hermano- Ahora volvemos- le dijo a Hermione y se levanto de su silla la tomo de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile. Justo cuando llegaron la música cambio y empezó a sonar una canción lente. Eso no podía ser bueno pensó Ginny, había pasado la noche tratando de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de su hermano y ahora por sus estupidos celos iba a tener que bailar con el. "A quien tratas de engañar si es lo mejor que te pudo pasar" pensó Ginny mientras Ron le rodeaba la cintura y ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello para comenzar a bailar. Ginny respiro el masculino aroma de su hermano y se sintió en las nubes, sabía que no debía sentirse así pero ese monto lo guardaría como su más grande tesoro.

-Eres demasiado alto-Susurro Ginny y Ron se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-Creo que estoy mareado-Le dijo Ron al oído provocando que Ginny se estremeciera.

-Eso es por que tomaste de más-

-No me regañes, solo disfruta- y eso fue lo que hizo, se recargo en el pecho de su Ron y se deleito escuchando los latidos de su corazón. La canción termino y tuvieron que regresar a la mesa donde Hermione los esperaba pero Ron no soltó la mano de Ginny provocando en ella un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo.

-Luna y Neville se fueron-Dijo Hermione en cuanto los vio-Dijeron algo sobre ir a cenar-

-Esa no es mala idea…-

-¡SE ACABO!-Grito Harry tratando de ponerse de pie-Estoy arto de Cho y voy a decírselo ahora mismo, Ron soltó la mano de Ginny y se apresuro a sujetar a su amigo para que no se cayera.

-Tranquilízate Harry, ve a dormir y mañana hablas con Cho- Le dijo Hermione,

-No, quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo-Harry tambaleándose comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Ron logro alcanzarlo antes de salir.

-Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa-Dijo Hermione sujetando la muñeca de su amigo- Ron tu lleva a Ginny-

-¡No!-Dijo la pelirroja, una cosa era bailar con su hermano en un lugar lleno de gente y otra muy diferente era quedarse totalmente a solas con el- Es mejor que Ron lleve a Harry y yo me voy contigo Hermione, o hasta puedo aparecerme en la madriguera-

-Tu te vas conmigo-Dijo Ron con tanta convicción que Ginny no pudo decir nada para contradecirlo- Lleva a Harry al departamento y asegúrate que duerma, así como esta es capaz de hacer alguna tontería- Ginny siguió a su hermano a su coche, decidida a ni siquiera voltear a verlo, sabia la que había insistido en llevarla el era por que quería hablar con ella, Ginny sabia que Ron quería saber la razón de su comportamiento y ella no podía decirle la verdad, recordó la manera en que Hermione se había ofrecido en llevar a Harry y supo que Ron le había dicho a su novia que quería hablar con ella y por supuesto Hermione lo había apoyado. Volvió a sentir deseos de hacerle daño a Hermione, pero también recordó los brazos de Ron en su cintura y como su aroma la había inundado mientras bailaban. Estaba tan concertada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuneta de que habían llegado a la madriguera hasta que se Ron le abrió la puerta para que saliera del coche.

-Que descanses-Dijo Ginny en un débil intento de escapar, pero cundo quiso marcharse Ron la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo Ron totalmente serio- As estado fría y distante conmigo y aunque intentas disimularlo, en tus ojos veo una inmensa tristeza y quiero saber lo que te ocurre-

-No me pasa nada-Dijo Ginny lo mas calmada que pudo Aunque no era mucho pues la voz le temblaba y miraba a cualquier lado menos a su hermano- En serio, no te preocupes-

-No me mientas, te conozco Ginny, además no olvido que cuando fui a despedirme de ti estabas llorando-Ginny negó con la cabeza Ron la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos-Y no lo niegues no insistí en ese momento pero ahora quiero la verdad-

-Yo…no puedo-Dijo Ginny entrecortadamente, el peso de todos sus sentimiento, todo lo que había estado evitando sentir cayo sobre ella- No preguntes, y abrázame solo abrázame-Ron no la hizo esperar y la estrecho entre sus brazos, Ginny comenzó a llora desconsoladamente.

-No llores pecas-Dijo Ron con desesperación-Déjame ayudarte, dime la verdad¿Qué te pasa?-

-Algunas verdades no es bueno conocerlas-Ron busco su mirada y cuando Ginny vio la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos azules, sin siquiera pensarlo se acerco a el y entonces lo beso. EL beso era tierno y lleno de desesperación, Ginny espero que Ron se separara pero al contrario el respondió al beso con la misma intensidad que ella, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron pero Ron no la soltó del todo.

-Ginny¿Qué signi…?-Ginny cubrió los labios de su hermano con un dedo para que guardara silencio

-Por favor olvida que esto paso-La pelirroja beso rápidamente a Ron y salio corriendo rumbo a la madriguera antes de que su hermano pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, Ron se toco los labios y sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder mas confundido que nunca se subió a su coche y se dirigió a su casa, definitivamente necesitaba dormir y despejar su mente.


	5. OLVIDARTE

_CAPITULO 5: OLVIDARTE_

_"__En la soledad de estas cuatro paredes,__te digo adiós...__encerrada en mis pensamientos me despido de los más hermoso que he vivido,__sin lucha ni un minuto mas por tu amor,__sin esperar el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos en uno.__Te observaré de lejos, y cuidaré tu alma de cerca__….Esta noche e decidido olvidarte"_

Ginny corrió hasta la madriguera sin mirar atrás, gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, entro en la casa y se encontró a Luna con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos, había visto todo, lo sabía por la expresión de su rostro, su amiga se acerco y sin decir nada la abrazo, Ginny la abrazo también y lloro amargamente, se dejo conducir a su habitación, sabia que no era buena idea quedarse en la sala por que alguien podría baja, Luna hizo que se sentara en la cama y le dio un vaso de agua.

-Mejor-Pregunto la rubia

-¿Por qué lo hice?-Dijo Ginny con amargura

-Simple, por que estas enamorada de el-Dijo Luna en tono casual

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace años que me di cuanta-Ginny la miro sorprendida-Imagino que tu lo acabas de descubrir, pero para mi siempre estuvo claro, aunque e de confesar que llegue a pensar que era mas admiración o hasta que lo tenias idealizado-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Primero pensé que tú eras conciente de tus sentimientos y que no querías contármelo así que no quise obligarte, pero después me di cuenta de que tú no tenías ni idea y decidí dejar que lo descubrieras cuando estuvieras lista-

-¿Tan obvia soy?-Pregunto Ginny angustiada

-Si y no-Ginny la miro sin entender- Bueno, es que la mayoría de la gente (Hasta tu misma) ha confundido lo que sientes hacia Ron con amor fraternal, pero ya sabes como soy yo, y todo estos años e visto como esperas sus carta con impaciencia, te eh escuchado hablar de el como de ninguno de tus otros hermanos y e notado un brillo especial en tus ojos cundo lo miras- Ginny recordó la felicidad que sentía cada vez que recibía carta de Ron y como a pesar de supuestamente estar enamorada de Shawn , su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir siempre era Ron y era el primero al despertarse.

-Soy una tonta-Dijo Ginny cubriéndose la cara con las manos- No volverá a hablarme-

-¿Por lo del beso?-La pelirroja asintió- No lo creo, por lo que vi no le molesto mucho que digamos-

-¿De que hablas?-

-EL respondió al beso ¿No?-

-No le quedo otra opción-

-Yo no creo que sea solo eso-Dijo Luna sentándose a su lado-Creo que el también siente algo por ti, lo estuve observado esta noche y no te quito los ojos de encima-

-Luna por favor, no estuviste con nosotros mas de media hora, además Ron se paso la noche besuqueándose con su novia-

-Eso no significa nada-

-El ama a Hermione-

-¿Estas segura?-Luna la miro significativamente y ella no pudo contestar.

-De cualquier forma eso no importa¡Ron es mi hermano!-

-Tienes razón, te corresponda o no, no puede haber nada entre ustedes-

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-¿Quieres un consejo?-Ginny asintió-Deja de huir de el, entre mas lejano lo sientas mas vas a desear estar con el, sin contar que toda tu familia se va a dar cuenta que algo anda mal con ustedes-

-¿Pero mira lo que paso por estar junto a el?-

-No. Eso paso por que te obligaste a alejarte de el y cuando lo tuviste cerca no lograste contenerte, si lo tienes cerca aprenderás a

Contenerte

-Buen punto-Dijo Ginny un tanto mas tranquila.

-Y otra cosa, trata de distraerte, sal a divertirte o lo que sea, si te la pasas aquí encerrada y sola, no podrás evitar pensar en el, pero si te ocupas en algo no tendrás tiempo ni para recordarlo-

-Gracias Luna, no se que haría sin ti-

-Estarías acabada-Dijo Luna logrando que se amiga sonriera.

-¿Como te fue con Neville?-Pregunto para alejar a Ron de su mente- ¿Fueron a un lugar oscuro a besuquearse tranquilamente?-

-No, salimos para poder hablar con tranquilidad, en el bar había mucho ruido y era imposible hablar-Luna sonrió- El es diferente Ginny, es tan dulce, amable y tan tímido, creo que de el si que puedo enamorarme-

-Creí que tú no te enamorabas-

-Pues Neville me hizo cambiar de opinión –

-Me alegro por ti amiga-Dijo Ginny sonriendo, Luna suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro por mi-Se levanto de la cama para salir, se detuvo en la puerta-Descansa Ginny, hablaremos mañana- Y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ginny se dejo caer en su cama pensando en lo afortunada que era Luna por haber encontrado alguien especial y apesar de que su amiga acaba de de conocer a Neville, Ginny estaba segura de que Luna terminaría enamorada de el. Su amiga tenia el don de conocer el interior de las personas con solo míralas a los ojos, "Vamos a ser excelentes amigas" le había dicho la primera vez que se vieron y en definitiva no se había equivocado. Ginny deseaba tener la misma suerte y no sufrir como lo hacia por haberse enamorado de alguien prohibido para ella. Se toco los labios recordando el momento en que había besado a Ron, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, había sido el momento más maravilloso de su vida, savia que no debía haber pasado pero guardaría ese momento en su memoria durante toda su vida. Desde ese momento enterraría lo que sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón y aunque en el fondo seguiría amando a Ron intentaría olvidarlo por todos los medio posibles. No lucharía por un amor que nunca tendría, esa era una guerra que había perdido mucho tiempo antes de empezarla. Volvería a ser la misma de antes frente a el y le rogaría a Dios por la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien mas. "Adiós mi amor" susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ron se encontraba en la oficina de aurores esperando a que Hermione fuera a buscarlo para ir a la madriguera. Había encontrado miles de excusas para no ver a Ginny en toda la semana, no se sentía capaz de estar frente a ella finiendo que todo estaba bien y nada había pasado. Pero esa noche no podía inventarse ninguna excusa, era el cumpleaños de su hermana y no podía faltar, pensaba que Ginny se sentirá mucho más cómoda sin el presente pero seria muy extraño que siendo tan unidos faltara al primer cumpleaños que festejaría Ginny en la madriguera después de 10 largos años, si contar que sus padres jamás se lo perdonarían. Suspiro, había pasado la semana entera pensando en su hermana, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido y no dejaba de arrepentirse por insistir tanto en que Ginny hablara con el, no podía negar que ella se había negado a decirle cualquier cosa pero el echo de que lo besar decía mas que todas las palabras del mundo, Ginny había estado callada y distante con el por que había empezado a sentir algo por el, pero lo que realmente inquietaba al pelirrojo era que el mismo había disfrutado aquel beso mas de lo que el mismo se atrevía a aceptar, se paso los dedos por los labios recordando el sabor de los de Ginny sobre su boca, sacudió la cabeza, no debía estar pensando en eso pero en realidad en toda la semana no había pensado en otra cosa.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Dijo Hermione desde la puerta.

-Si, por supuesto- Ron se levanto y miro a Harry-¿No vas con nosotros?-

-No, antes tengo que ver a Cho-Dijo Harry sin entusiasmo.

-El sábado pasado te veías muy decidido a terminar con ella-Dijo Ron en tono de burla mientras se ponía su capa.

-Cuando estas, borracho todo se ve más fácil-Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza- Pero con Cho nada es fácil-

-Pues yo pienso que ya la has aguantado demasiado-Dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione, quien tenía los labios apretados para no decir las muchas razones por las que Harry debía terminar con Cho- ¡Por Merlín llevan un año juntos!- Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras Ron y Hermione desaparecían.

-De verdad te voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo Luna abrasando a Ginny

-Y yo a ti- El padre de Luna llegaría al dia siguiente y esa era la ultima noche que pasaría en la madriguera.

-Por favor no sean exagerados-Dijo Fred fastidiado

-No exageramos, Luna y yo hemos vivido juntas desde que teníamos once años, nunca hemos estado separadas por más de un mes y ahora vamos a vivir en distintas casa-

-¡Por merlín!- Exclamo George con la misma desesperación de su hermano- La casa de Luna esta a menos de una hora en coche, sin contar que pueden aparecerse o usar la red flu- Luna y Ginny miraron a los gemelos con desden ante sus ojos ese par eran unos insensibles

-Bueno basta de cosas tristes-Dijo Ginny separándose de su amiga- Estamos aquí para festejar- La pelirroja miro a las personas que estaba reunidas en la madriguera para festejar su cumpleaños. Su madre había insistido durante toda la semana en hacer una fiesta a lo grande, después de todos hacia mucho tiempo que Ginny no festejaba su cumpleaños en casa, pero ella había insistido en que prefería algo mucho mas familiar y al final su madre no había tenido otra opción que complacerla así que los únicos invitados eran sus hermanos junto con sus novias o esposa en caso de Fleur, Luna, Neville y Harry.

En es momento la puerta de la madriguera se abrió y el corazón de Ginny se acelero de inmediato al ver como Ron entraba junto a Hermione. No lo había visto desde que se prometiera olvidarlo y no estaba del todo segura que aguantaría estar cerca de el después de lo ocurrido. Respiro profundo esperando lo inevitable, Hermione se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza mientras la felicitaba, sin embargo Ron se quedo de pie frente a ella como si no supiera lo que tenia que hacer, Ginny sabia que eso a los demás les parecería muy raro pero ella tampoco se atrevía a moverse, después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos Ron se decidió y la abrazo rápidamente mustiando un felicidades. Ginny miro a todos los presentes y tal como se lo temía todos excepto Luna los miraban extrañados, era obvio que todos se había dado cuenta de la frialdad con la que Ron la había tratado y eso no era normal en el, su madre estaba a punto de decir algo pero Luna se le adelanto.

-Me muero de hambre ¿Podemos comer ya?-

-No- Contesto Ginny mirando agradecida a su amiga- Todavía faltan Bill y Harry

-Bill no debe tardar-Dijo Fleur- Hace un rato que paso su hora de salida-El plan de Luna había funcionado todos habían olvidado el extraño comportamiento de Ron y Ginny.

-Y en cuanto a Harry, tal vez se mejor que no lo esperemos-Dijo Hermione-Fue a ver a Cho y puede tardar-

-¿Y no invitaste a es tal Michael Corner que conociste en la nuestra tienda?-Pregunto George

-Lo acabo de conocer ayer¿crees que lo invitaría a cenar con mi familia?, créeme que no quiero asustarlo- Ron se sintió incomodo y hasta podría decir que un poco dolido, mientras el había pasado la semana entera recordando lo ocurrido con Ginny, ella había estado conociendo chicos en la tienda de los gemelos _"Olvida que esto paso" _eso había dicho y al parecer ella ya lo había olvidado.

-Pero Ginny, ese Corner es un idiota, solo basta escuchar su voz para saberlo.

-Se los advierto, no quiero que se metan con el-Dijo Ginny con voz amenazadora- Ese chico me gusta y no quiero que lo ahuyenten-Por suerte para los gemelos Bill llego en ese momento y Ginny no pudo seguir con su discurso.

-¡Princesa!, feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Bill abrazándola con cariño- Lamento llegar tarde-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí-Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano mayor, en ese momento Molly comenzó a llorar y a estirar los brazos para que su padre la abrazara, Bill la tomo en brazos sin soltar a Ginny pero la niña de inmediato empujo a la pelirroja para que se alejara de su padre.

-Pare que Molly esta celosa-Comento Hermione.

-Si, a Molly nunca le ha caído bien Ginny-Dijo la señora Weasley-Es la única con la que se comporta de esa manera.

-Pero Ginny también siempre ha estado celosa de Molly-Dijo el señor Weasley-

-Eso no es verdad-Dijo Ginny retirándose de su hermano cuando su sobrina le había jalado el pelo con furia- ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que yo siento celos de una niña?-

-Fácil, sientes que te quito el cariño de Bill-

-Pero no tienes por que que sentirte así, nada ni nadie puede hacer que deje de quererte tanto- Ginny abrazo a su hermano sin escuchar las protestas de su sobrina. Pero Molly no era la única persona que estaba molesta con que Bill abrazara a Ginny de hecho Ron estaba tan molesto que temía que en cualquier momento comenzara a salirle humo por las orejas, le molestaba que su hermano mayor pudiera estar cerca de Ginny mientras que el tenia que mantenerse alejado de ella después de lo ocurrido después de todo no quería incomodar a su hermana ya se sentiría mal de solo tenerlo enfrente como para agregar el que tuviera que soportarlo estando tan cerca como Bill estaba de ella(Nada tenia que ver el hecho de que por una extraña razón el mismo sintiera que si la tenia demasiado cerca terminaría besándola frente a toda la familia) , pero por el bien de su hermano esperaba que la soltara pero ya.

-Recuerdo que una vez Bill golpeo a un chico que no dejaba de molestar a Ginny-Dijo Luna.

-No lo golpee-Dijo Bill soltando a su hermana.-Solo le sugerí gentilmente que dejara de molestarla o le patearía el trasero tan fuerte que nunca podría sentarse de nuevo.

-Y funciono-Dijo Ginny recordando a aquel chico- la siguiente semana se cambio de escuela, por eso te quiero tanto, siempre puede confiar en que tu me protegerás ante cualquier situación, o hasta de mi misma-

-Hey-Dijo Fred indignado-Deja de hablar así o pensaremos que Bill es tu hermano favorito-

-Si y nosotros siempre pensamos que Fred y yo lo éramos-

-Que curioso-Dijo Luna-Yo siempre pensé que Ron era tu favorito-Ginny la miro como para matarla y se separo de su hermano mayor.

-Ustedes par de idiotas-Dijo la pelirroja besado a cada uno en la mejilla-Siempre me hacen reír, sin importar, lo triste, preocupado o enojada que este.-Los gemelos sonrieron, y Ginny miro hacia Charlie que la miraba como esperando que dijera algo sobre el- Tu Charlie, siempre tienes un buen consejo para mi, aunque no siempre te escuche se, que puedo confiar en tus consejos-Abrazo a su hermano y miro a Ron sabiendo que también tenia que decir algo sobre el, sabia perfectamente lo que sentía hacia el pero le parecía un tanto inapropiado decirle frente a toda su familia que el era la razón por la que se despertaba en las mañanas, y que su mas grande deseo era besarlo en aquel mismo momento, no definitivamente eso era muy inapropiado . Así que se acerco y tomo su mano mirándolo a los ojos

- Contigo Ron siempre puedo hablar, eres muy bueno escuchando y jamás me juzgas sin importar lo que te diga- Ginny sentía que la habitación se había quedado vacía y solo estaban ella y Ron. En ese momento sintió que todos sus esfuerzos y su determinación por olvidarlo no eran tan fuertes. Durante la semana había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en el, hasta había decidido ayudar a los gemelos en su tienda para no tener tiempo de pensar en el y con solo mirarlo todos eso no importaba nada por que su corazón latía con fuerza al sentir la piel de su hermano tocando la suya y sentía de nuevo que se moriría si no lo besaba inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Harry desde la puerta-Lamento llegar tarde-Ginny soltó a Ron y respiro profundamente.

-Bienvenido querido-Dijo la señora Weasley- Ahora si podemos cenar-Al escucharla todos excepto Ginny se dirigieron al comedor. Ginny se quedo atrás para tranquilizarse, el contacto con Ron la había desequilibrado totalmente y no podía evitar pensar que el olvidarse de su hermano seria mucho mas difícil de lo que había pensado y necesitaría mucho mas que simplemente mantenerse ocupada.


	6. ¿CELOS?

_CAPITULO 6¿CELOS?_

_"__Tengo celos de los labios que pudieran besarte__… __de las miradas que van a ti dirigidas__de la atención que pudieran robarte__tengo miedo que de ti quieran separarme._ _No debiera ser así, lo sé, mas, no puedo evitarlo,__esta agonía me hace sufrir__ y solo puedo sentir, no puedo pensar. No sabía cuanto me importas.__Envidio al aire que respiras, anhelo tus palabras, __deseo tus __caricias, tu compañía y que siento morir de celos, __cuando pienso que a otro__ se los prodigas._

Las semanas siguientes a su cumpleaños, Ginny se la había pasado tan ocupada ayudando a los gemelos con su tienda y pasando tiempo con el tal Michael Corner (como lo llamaban sus hermanos) que casi no estaba en la madriguera y por consecuencia practicante no veía a Ron, pero cuando tenia que estar con el, lo trataba lo mas normal que podía (claro que ya no hablaba con el como antes pero por lo menos lo intentaba). A Ron parecía no agradarle mucho que saliera con Michael pero no le decía nada sobre el asunto, a Ginny le entristecía saber que las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual entre ellos, toda la confianza que se había logrado tenerse durante los años se había acabado en unos minutos y todo era su culpa, si ella no lo hubiera besado, si tan solo se hubiera contenido, tal vez con el tiempo ella podría superar sus sentimientos hacia su hermano y las cosa hubieran podido seguir tan bien como antes.

Las citas con Michael Corner no habían sido tan buenas como ella lo esperaba, el era muy guapo pero de lo único que habla era de quidditch y no era que a Ginny no le gustara el quidditch, de hecho le encantaba y era muy buena jugándolo, durante un tiempo había pensado dedicarse a jugar profesionalmente pero la medicina le había gustado mas, pero le paresia excesivamente tedioso solamente hablar de quidditch.

En ese mismo momento estaban en un partido de quidditch; los tornados contra los chudley Cannons y seguramente se estaría aburriendo horrores (Michael estaba haciendo un tremendo berrinche por que sus adorados tornados estaban perdiendo) si no fuera por la buena suerte de que le tocara sentarse a un lado de Harry Potter quien había ido a acompañar a su novia (Cho también estaba verdaderamente mal humorada por la misma razón que Michael). Harry y Ginny habían pasado la noche hablando, haciendo bromas y celebrando cada anotación de los Chudley Cannons, realmente la estaba pasando de maravilla, Harry la miro de reojo y ella le sonrió, no sabia que era exactamente lo que le pasaba con el pero le gustaba sentirse así, estando ahí no sentía la angustia de las anteriores semanas y de echo no había pensado en Ron durante toda la noche.

-Wow-Dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos-Fue una atajada increíble-Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento para mirar mejor, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-No exageres-Dijo Cho de mal humor, estaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-Los bateadores de los cannons son fantásticos-Dijo Ginny emocionada

-No es para tanto-Dijo Michael buscando el apoyo de Cho con la mirada, pero ni Harry ni Ginny lo escucharon pues en ese momento el buscador de los Cannons se lanzo en picada.

-¡EL BUSCADOR DE LOS CANNONS ATRAPO LA SNITCH!!!!! LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS GANAN 250 A 100!!!!-Grito el narrador, Harry y Ginny se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar y gritar frenéticamente.

-¡Eres un idiota Harry Potter!-Grito Cho con lagrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo, Harry miro a Ginny y sonrió levemente como para disculparse y salio tras su novia. La pelirroja volteo para buscar a su acompañante pero Michael no estaba por ningún lado así que decidió salir tal vez la estaría esperando fuera del estadio y si no ya vería ella como regresar a su casa. Pero casi al llegar al la salida vio a Harry con una expresión que estaba entre divertida e incrédula, la miro y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-¿Encontraste a Cho?-Pregunto, Harry no contesto solo se limito a señalar hacia la salida, Ginny miro hacia donde le indicaba y se quedo sin palabras ante lo que vio. Michael Corner tenía a Cho Chang contra la pared y se la estaba comiendo a besos.

-Creo que nuestras parejas nos han dejado-

-Si, creo que es mas que obvio-Harry tenia ganas de soltarse a reír pero no lo hacia por respeto a Ginny, después de todo Michael era su cita pero en verdad la situación le parecía irreal.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Me harias un gran favor, vine en el coche de Michael y en verdad odio aparecerme y ni hablar de los polvos flu-

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, para mi no existe algo mejor que volar, pero a Cho no le gusta por que dice que su pelo queda horrible después de volar así que viene en coche-

-Por hoy es suficiente, espero que algún dia pueda verte volar, me han dicho que eres muy bueno-Harry solo sonrió y fueron hacia la salida (Cho y Michael ya había desaparecido) hicieron el recorrido hasta el coche en silencio, pero Ginny se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Harry la miro sin entender-Me refiero a lo que paso con Cho-

-Oh, bueno, realmente yo no quería seguir con esa relación-Dijo Harry con tranquilidad-Pero hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran diferentes¿y tu que tal?, también te quedaste sin novio-

-Yo acaba de conocer a Michael, me gustaba pero nada más, y esta no había sido exactamente la cita perfecta así que… no importa, creo que es mejor que no llegáramos más lejos-

-Todos se burlaran de nosotros cuando se enteren-Ginny se rió con ganas y Harry se quedo como hipnotizado viéndola reír para despues el tambien soltarse a reir.

-Ya imagino los titulares, "El niño que vivió y venció al que no debe ser nombrado fue cambiado por el novio de la hermana de su mejor amigo-Ginny volvió reír.

-Muy encantador-Dijo Harry con ironía mientras ponía en marcha el auto, Ginny volvió a reír y el no pudo evitar unirse a ella. El viaje a la madriguera se la pasaron hablando y burlándose el uno del otro por sus terrible citas quien los hubiera visto no podría imaginar que los dos había sido plantados por su novio y novia respectivamente. Cuando Harry detuvo el coche frente a la madriguera se bajo para abrirle la puerta a Ginny.

-La acompañare hasta la puerta para asegurarme de que llegue a salvo, señorita-Dijo Harry actuando como todo un caballero.

-Es usted muy amable caballero-Dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego.

-Aunque fue una noche un poco rara lo pase muy bien contigo-Dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Yo también la pase muy bien-

-Tal vez deberíamos repetirlo algún dia de estos-

-Si tal vez-Dijo Ginny acercándose para besarlo en la mejilla-Buenas noches Harry- La pelirroja entro en la casa sonriendo de una manera en que no lo había hecho desde que descubriera sus sentimientos hacia su hermano, no sabia que tenia Harry que hacia que se sintiera tan bien a su lado pero lo que si sabia era que se mantendría cerca de el, quien sabe tal vez con el tiempo podría terminar enamorándose de el.

Al pasar de los días, Harry no la busco de la forma en que ella esperaba, se habían convertido en buenos amigos pero nada mas y sorprendentemente para Ginny eso era mas que suficiente, Hermione le había dicho (cuando fue a visitarla a su trabajo)que tenia impresionado a su amigo pero que dudaba que en esos momentos Harry buscara tener una relación amorosa con ella, de hecho ni con ella ni con nadie mas, según Hermione Harry acaba de salir de una relación demasiado estresante y no quería tener novia por mucho que la pelirroja le gustara. Al principio Ginny se había molestado pero lo pasaba tan bien con Harry que no le importaba si era su novio o simplemente su amigo lo importante era que pasaran tiempo juntos. Cosa aparte era el hecho de que en su visita a Hermione en el ministerio de magia había conocido a Dean Thomas un chico excompañero de Hermione, Ron y Harry en Hogwarts y unos días después habían empezado a salir.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que salía con Dean y se sentía tranquila y hasta podría decir que estaba empezando a sentir algo mas por el (aunque no dejaba de pensar en Ron), se veía casi todas las noches, aunque Dean se había negado a ir a verla a su casa "¿Quieres que me maten tu hermanos?", le había dicho cuando se lo propuso, ella le dijo que sus hermanos no harían algo parecido y que era un tonto por no querer ir a la madriguera a probar la deliciosa comida que preparaba su madre pero en el fondo se alegraba que no aceptara pues sentía que era demasiado pronto para integrarlo en la familia.

-¿En que piensas?-Le pregunto Dean, estaban en el ministerio de magia (Habían ido a comer y ella lo había acompañado de regreso al trabajo).

-En lo que vamos a hacer hoy en la noche-Mintió Ginny-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-

-El cine, Ginny y ya veras que te vas a divertir-Dean comenzó a hablarle de lo maravilloso que era el cine, ella solo lo miraba con emoción, era lo que mas le gustaba de el, la forma en que le mostraba un mundo que ella no conocía, con el recorría las calles muggles y le decía para que se usaba cada cosa y a ella le fascinaba escucharlo.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tú tienes que trabajar o te meterás en problemas-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Dean tomándola por la cintura, para después besarla apasionadamente. Era otra cosa que a Ginny le encantaba de Dean, sus besos eran sin lugar a dudas de los mejores que había recibido.

-Ginebra-Escucho Ginny con claridad y sin necesidad de voltear sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, cerro los ojos y sintiendo que la cara le ardía de vergüenza se giro para encontrar la furiosa mirada de su hermano-¿Qu demonios crees que estas haciendo?-

-Solo me despedía-Dijo separándose de se novio-Nos vemos esta noche Dean a las siete no lo olvides. Hasta luego Ron, Harry- Dijo y salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ron se quedo ahí parado mirando a Dean como si quisiera matarlo. El simplemente se dirigía a su oficina mientras pensaba que tenía días sin ver a su hermana y lo mucho que la extrañaba cuando al doblar una esquina se había topado con la peor imagen que había visto, su pequeña hermana besándose desesperadamente con Dean Thomas. No es que no supiera que ellos salían, Hermione se lo había dicho unas semanas atrás y desde entonces había odiado a su excompañero. De hecho en los últimos días en lo único en lo que había pensado era en Thomas besando a su hermana, del maldito Dean tocando a su hermana y era totalmente entendible, después de todo era su hermana, no había nada de raro en sentirse terriblemente celoso¿o si?

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Harry mirándolo, Ron sacudió la cabeza, iba a empezar a gritarle a Dean todo lo que pensaba de el, cuando Hermione se acerco a ellos. Dean Thomas trabajaba con Hermione en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, de hecho su novia era jefe de Thomas.

-Hasta que te apareces Thomas-Dijo Hermione con un tono tan severo que Dean dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, lo que hizo reír a Ron-Hace más de una hora que termino tu descanso para comer y tenemos una emergencia-

-Lo siento, Hermione, se me fue el tiempo, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-Eso espero-Dijo Hermione, notablemente menos molesta. Harry le hizo una seña para que se fueran pero el negó con la cabeza, quería escuchar lo que Hermione le tenia que decir a Dean, así que Harry se fue solo y el se quedo. Escucho como le decía que tenia que ir a un recóndito pruebo, donde un mago había atacado a un muggle, al parecer Dean estaría fuera por algunos días y Ron creía que no podía sentirse mas feliz.- ¿quedo todo claro?, por que quiero que te vayas inmediatamente-

-Por supuesto Hermione, solo dame tiempo para avisarle a Ginny y me voy-

-Esta bien pero date prisa- Hermione se dio la vuelta, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron y se marcho, Dean lo miraba asustado, como esperando a que empezara a gritarle o a golpearlo.

-Si quieres, yo puedo a decirle a Ginny que tuviste que irte-Dijo Ron, tratando de sonar cordial, Dean se sorprendió tanto que abrió ligeramente la boca-Ya escuchaste a Hermione, lo que tienes que hacer es urgente-

-No se, me sentirá mejor si yo le avisara-Dean se quedo callado un momento como pensando en lo que debía hacer-De acuerdo, me voy ahora mismo, pero no olvides avisar a Ginny que la cita se cancela-

-No te preocupes en este momento voy y le digo- Dean desapareció,Ron se sintió eufórico, acaba de encontrar la forma de separar a Ginny de Thomas y no había tenido que esforzarse demasiado.

Sonriendo se dirigió a su despacho, todo era perfecto, el no le avisaría a Ginny que Dean había salido de la ciudad, ella pensaría que simplemente la había dejado plantada y seguramente no querría verlo jamás.

Ron entro a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, sin siquiera volteo a ver a Harry, sentía la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, si todo salía como esperaba Ginny dejaría a Dean pero a pesar de que intentaba convencerse de que todo lo hacia por el bien de su hermana, algo en su interior le decía que existía otra razón, mucho mas poderosa por lo que estaba haciendo todo aquello. Sacudo la cabeza, no quería pensar eso, lo único que le importaba era que Ginny no tuviera nada que ver con Dean Thomas, ni con el ni con nadie mas. Paso el resto de la tarde intentado concentrarse pero realmente nunca lo logro, Harry tenia que repetirle las cosas una y otra vez para que lograra entenderlo.

-Ron¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Harry después de repetirle por tercera vez lo que harían durante el resto de la semana- No as escuchado nada de lo que he dicho desde que regresamos de comer-

-No es nada-contesto-Solo que no me puedo concentrar, si no te molesta, creo que me iré a casa-

-No te preocupes, nos veremos mas tarde- Ron y Harry compartían un departamento en el centro de Londres desde que la guerra terminara. Pero en ese momento Ron no se dirigió a su departamento si no a la madriguera, necesitaba ver a Ginny, necesitaba saber si su plan había funcionado. Se apareció en el patio de la madriguera y entro a la casa, solo estaba su mama preparando la comida.

-Hijo, que sorpresa-Lo saludo su madre con un abrazo

-Salí temprano de trabajar y aproveche para pasar a verlos. ¿Y Ginny donde esta?-

-Salio con Dean, ya sabes su novio¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Por supuesto mama-Dijo con una sonrisa y sintiéndose aliviado. Se quedaría a esperar a Ginny, necesitaba verla para saber si había logrado su cometido. Su herma volvió después de las nuevas y con solo mirarla Ron supo que su plan había funcionado.

-Hola Ron-Saludo Ginny sin ánimo.

-Hola¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?, creí que tenias una cita-

-Si también yo creía que tenia una cita, pero Dean nunca se apareció- Ron se sintió la mas horrible de las personas, Ginny se veía tan triste, tan frágil y todo por su culpa por su egoísmo y entonces simplemente lo supo, la razón por la que no soportaba ver a su hermana con alguien mas era por la misma que no podía olvidar el beso que habían compartido, estaba enamorado de ella.

-No debes ponerte así, Dean es un idiota-Ron se acerco a ella para poner su mano sobre la de su hermana-Tu eres una chica fantástica, inteligente divertida y además muy bonita- Ginny se sonrojo y Ron sabia que debía sentirse incomoda, desde que se besaran no habían hablado mucho, y menos de cosas tan personales, después de lo que había descubierto el mismo se sentía incomodo pero necesitaba decirlo

-Gracias Ron, pero creo que los otros chicos no se han enterado, tal vez alguien deberia decírselos-

-Pues si son tan idiotas como para no verlo por ellos mismos, entonces no te merecen pecas-Ginny sonrió y Ron se sintió mucho mas feliz, sabia que sus sentimientos no eran buenos pero al verla sonreír de esa manera sabia que no podía ni quería hacer nada para evitarlo.


	7. DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

_CAPITULO 7: DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES_

"_Con tu verdad, con tu mentira a solas, con tu increíble realidad vivida, tu inventada razón, tu consumida fe inagotable, en luz que tú enarbolas._

_Con la tristeza en que tal vez te enrolas hacia una rada nunca apetecida, con la enorme esperanza destruida, reconstruida, como el mar con sus olas con tu sueño de amor que nunca se hace tan verdadero como el mar suspira, con tu cargado corazón que nace, muere y renace, asciende y muere, mira la realidad, inmensa, porque ahí yace tu verdad toda y toda tu mentira._

_CARLOS BOUSOÑO"_

Ginny se encontraba mirando por la venta de la sala en la madriguera, mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate, pensado en el fracaso en el que se había convertido su vida. Para empezar no tenia trabajo, debía admitir que las primeras semanas disfruto del no tener nada que hacer, pero ahora se sentía completamente frustrada, se sentía una completa inútil, no podía creer que a sus 21 años seguía necesitando que sus padres la mantuvieran, por supuesto que ella había ganado un poco de dinero el tiempo que trabajo en Francia, todavía tenia un poco de ese dinero pero no le alcanzaba ni para mantenerse un mes. Además en el tiempo que llevaba en Inglaterra había salido con dos chicos y con los dos todo había terminado terriblemente mal, Michael Corner la había abandonada en su primer cita para irse con la novia de Harry Potter. Dean Thomas simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, después de que la dejara plantada quiso hablar con el, saber sus razones por los que no había asistido a su cita pero no pudo dar con el, pensó que tal vez le había surgido algún trabajo urgente y por eso se había ido sin avisar pero no pudo hablar con Hermione por que ella si se había ido a un viaje de trabajo y no volvería hasta después de su cumpleaños, por que cuando terminara su trabajo se iría de vacaciones con sus padres para festejar su cumpleaños numero 23 así que no tenia ni esperanzas de saber lo que había pasado con el chico, 

aunque debía admitir que no se había llegado a enamorar de el, pero la pasaba bien con el y ella hubiera querido que la relación siguiera adelante, La razón por la que no le dolía tanto el que Dean simplemente la plantara, era también la razón por la que Ginny pensaba que en los últimos dos meses se había vuelto un asco, y la razón era que se había descubierto que estaba enamorada de su hermano Ron. La relación con el había mejorado mucho en los últimos días, mas específicamente, después de que Dean la dejara plantada Ron había vuelto a buscarla, la pasaban bien juntos otra vez, claro que no como antes de que Ginny lo besara, aun se podía sentir el suceso como una barrera entre ellos, pero por lo menos la cosas habían mejorado mucho y eso a Ginny la hacia sentir un poco mejor, pero sabia que mientras siguiera enamorada de Ron las cosas no volvería a ser igual…. 

Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea, saco a Ginny de sus pensamientos, dejo la taza de chocolate en el alfeizar de la ventana y se acerco al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, saliendo de la chimenea se encontraba Fleur abrazando a su hija que lloraba desesperadamente.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?-Pregunto Fleur desesperada.

-Salió a hacer unas compras-Dijo Ginny- ¿Qué le sucede a Molly?-

-No lo se, parece que le duele algo y tiene temperatura, vine a ver si tu madre tendría algo para calmarla pero como no esta la llevare a San Mungo-

-Tu no haras eso-Dijo Ginny de inmediato, Fleur la miro sin entender- Por Merlín mujer yo soy sanadora ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Lo siento Ginny, es que estoy tan alterada que no pienso con claridad-

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, vamos a mi habitación allí tengo todo lo necesario para revisar a la niña- Fleur y Ginny se dirigieron al cuarto de la 

última en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el incesante llanto de la niña- Ponla en la cama por favor-Fleur así lo hizo, Ginny saco de su maletín y se dispuso a revisar a su sobrina, pero la niña no se lo permitía-Ya se que no he sido muy buena contigo, pero créeme que solo quiero ayudarte, si me dejas puedo hacer que te sientas mejor- La niña dejo de llorar y permitió que Ginny la examinara.- ¿Sabes si comió algo que pudiera enfermarla?-

-No lo se, paso la tarde de ayer con los gemelos-

-Eso debe ser, ese par de idiotas debieron darle tantos dulces que la enfermaron-Dijo Ginny sacando algo de su maletín- No te preocupes Molly se pondrá bien enseguida, solo debe tomar esta poción- 

-No lo creo-

-Debes confiar en mí, la poción la hice yo misma y es muy efectiva…-

-No me refiero a eso, Molly odia cualquier tipo de poción, hace unos meces enfermo y tomaba varias pociones de sabores horribles y para que se tome otra tendrás que hacer un milagro-Ginny sonrió y tomo a la niña en brazos.

-Molly, si te tomas esto, te vas a sentir mucho mejor, te prometo que tiene muy buen sabor-

-No debes mentirle-Dijo Fleur-Apenas esta confiando en ti-

-No estoy mintiendo, las pociones con buen sabor son mi especialidad- Molly se tomo la poción y Fleur se sorprendió al ver que su hija no hacia ningún gesto de desagrado- Te lo dije- Le entrego la niña- Ahora se dormirá por un buen rato y cuando se despierte veras que se sentirá mucho mejor, pero si sigue con molestias debes darle esto..- Busco algo en su maletín y se lo entrego a su cuñada, eran por lo menos diez paletas de distintos colores.

-No crees que es mala idea darle dulces, si eso fue lo que la enfermo-

-No son dulces comunes, estas paletas contienen la poción que Molly acaba de tomar pero su efecto es mas lento, trabaje en ellas por meces, hasta que las perfeccione, y aunque suene demasiado presuntuoso son muy buenas-

-Confió en ti-Dijo Fleur- Muchas gracias Ginny-

-No agradezcas, lo hago con gusto- 

En realidad Ginny se sentía agradecida de poder ayudar a su sobrina a sentirse mejor, mientras atendía a Molly se había vuelto a sentir viva, había recordado por que era sanadora, simplemente le gustaba ayudar a la gente a sentirse mejor, eso lo había descubierto en su ultimo año en la academia. Ginny había tenido un terrible accidente mientras jugaba quidditch se fracturo los huesos de las manos además de un par de costillas al caer de no meno de 10 metros de su escoba. La enfermera de la escuela no era muy buena y mucho menos agradable, hasta parecía que odiaba atender a los alumnos que la necesitaban, así que había sufrido un verdadero infierno al pasar poco más de un mes en la enfermería. Cuando al fin le dieron el alta Ginny tenia la firme convicción de convertirse en sanadora y no en cualquier sanadora, ella seria la mejor y siempre antepondría las necesidades de sus pacientes a las propias, por eso había trabajado mucho en perfeccionar las pociones que daba a sus pacientes, ella había tenido que tomar pociones con horribles sabores para que sus heridas se curaran y pensaba que cualquier enfermo ya sufría lo suficiente con su enfermedad como para sumarle el tener que tomar asquerosas pociones. Y lo había logrado por seis maravillosos meses, Ginny había trabajado en el mejor hospital mágico de Francia ayudando a la gente que la necesitaba, rápidamente se había convertido en la mejor sanadora de su edad y mejor que muchos que tenían mas experiencia que ella, incluso era mejor que Shawn Harnnet el guapo recién llegado de norte América y su jefe 

directo, para Ginny enamorarse de el había sido el principio del fin. Mientras habían sido pareja Shawn se aprovecho de sus habilidades pero cuando terminaron se encargo de acabar con su reputación hasta conseguir que la despidieran. 

La pelirroja suspiro con resignación, no tenia sentido recordar lo ocurrido, Shawn era parte de su pasado y ahí debía continuar. Ginny reviso las pociones que tenia preparadas, ya le quedaban muy pocas así que tomo un cuaderno donde anotaba los ingredientes que necesitaba, allí también tenia anotadas las pociones que tenia pendientes y que había dejado olvidadas desde su regreso a la madriguera.

Decidida a continuar con lo que había empezado en Francia, se guardo el cuaderno en el bolsillo, salió de la casa y levantado su varita espero asta que autobús noctámbulo apareciera para llevarla al callejón Diagon. Paso el resto de la mañana comprando lo que le hacia falta y a la hora de la comida fue a la tienda de los gemelos. Después de darle su merecida reprimenda por haber provocado la enfermedad de Molly, comieron en la parte trasera de la tienda. Ginny estaba pasándola realmente bien en compañía de sus hermanos, George le contaba como iban las cosa en la tienda mientras Fred leía el profeta vespertino.

-Vaya-Dijo Fred dejando el profeta sobre la mesa- Párese que nuestro hermano el auror acaba de atrapa a otro mortifago y según lo que dice el diario es uno de los importantes- Ginny tomo el periódico para leer la nota.

_DURO GOLPE PARA LOS MORTIFAGOS_

_El día de ayer por la noche, un grupo de aurores encabezados por Ronald Weasley lograron atrapar a tres mortifagos que se reunían en el bar "El cabeza de puerco" en Hogsmeade. Al parecer los mortifagos estaban planeando un nuevo ataque cuando Weasley y sus compañeros los atraparon gracias a un informante anónimo._

_Entre los mortifagos apresados se encuentra Leonardo Witters quien se cree es la mano derecha de Draco Malfoy (quien desde la caída del que no debe ser nombrado a intentado tomar su lugar tras ser derrotado por Harry Potter). Witters se encuentra actualmente en las instalaciones del ministerio de magia donde será interrogado, enjuiciado y muy seguramente condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban_...

La nota continuaba a lo largo de dos páginas más pero Ginny ya había leído lo suficiente, no podía creer que tierno y dulce Leo Witters fuera un mortifago.

-Ginny¿Estas bien?-Pregunto George- Te pusiste pálida de repente-

-Estoy bien-Dijo Ginny sin mirarlo-Pero necesito hablar con Ron¿Podrían llevar las cosas que compre a la madriguera? -Ni siquiera espero a que alguno de sus hermanos contestara salió de la tienda y desapareció.

Ronald Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, en su mente seguían sonando las palabras dichas por Leonardo Witters. Leonardo había dicho que solo hablaría con Ron así que el había entrado a interrogarlo como lo había hecho con cualquier otro mortifago sin imaginar las terribles cosas que el preso le diría.

_-¿Me dirás por que querías hablar específicamente conmigo?-pregunto Ron al entras a la habitación en la que se encontraba Leonardo Witters _

_-Weasley, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Dijo Leonardo mirándolo fijamente-Así que escucha y no interrumpas que la vida de tu hermana esta en juego-Ron estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Leonardo se adelanto-Después de que Potter venciera al señor oscuro Draco se obsesiono con destruirlo pero sabia que seria muy difícil acercarse a el y decidió que lo mas fácil seria dañar _

_a alguien a quien Potter quisiera mucho y como ustedes, los Weasley son lo mas parecido a una familia para el, decidió dañarlo por medio de ustedes -Ron lo miro intrigado, la conversación había dado un giro inesperado ¿Qué demonios tenia que ver su familia todo esto- Draco quería atraer a alguien de tu familia a nuestro lado pero todos tus hermanos (y obviamente tu) estaban demasiado unidos a Potter así que nos fue imposible acercarnos a cualquiera de ustedes-Leonardo se detuvo un momento para estudiar la reacción de Ron pero el pelirrojo se mantenía aparentemente sereno- Entonces Draco descubrió que tenias una hermana viviendo en Francia, lejos de Potter y de todos ustedes… el blanco perfecto...- Ron se puso de pie repentinamente... El nunca hubiera asociado al ex novio de su hermana con el mortifago que tenia enfrente después de todo había miles de Leonardos en el mundo pero después de lo que había dicho ere obvio que eran la misma persona._

_-¿Tu eres Leo, el que fue novio de mi hermana?-Pregunto Ron aunque ya conocía la respuesta quería escucharlo de el-El que desapareció sin dejar rastro-_

_-Si -Dijo Leo observando como Ron comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación- Draco me encomendó a mí la tarea de seducir a Ginny para convencerla de que se uniera a nosotros-Leonardo cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, como intentado borrar un mal recuerdo- Draco y yo fuimos amigos desde la infancia y el sabia que yo no quería ser mortifago así que siempre me daba tareas como esa...No intento justificarme se que e hecho cosas muy malas pero necesito que entiendas que yo nunca quise dañar a Ginny digamos… que no esta en mi naturaleza, yo nunca e torturado o acecinado a alguien y Ginny no seria la primera solo tenia que atraerla a lado oscuro pero ni siquiera pude intentarlo-_

_-¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo?-_

_-Me enamore-Leonardo cerro los ojos como recordando-Ginny es tan cálida tierna y amorosa que me enamore de ella perdidamente, ella tiene la capacidad de contagiar su energía y ganas de vivir, tu no entenderías es tu hermana no la ves como yo pero simplemente es imposible no amarla… -Ron se paso una mano por el cabello, que si no savia todo aquello si por eso la amaba tanto- Así que en lugar de guiarla hacia el lado oscuro ella me guió hacia la luz. Por unos meses fuimos felices haciendo planes para el futuro y por supuesto que yo no quería volver a ser mortifago pero nadie deja de ser mortifago- Leonardo suspiro y se cubrió la cara con las manos- Draco fue a mi casa una noche "Te perdono", me dijo "Entiendo que no pudieras cumplir con tu misión puedo olvidar que intentaras traicionarme pero para eso tienes que volver", Cuando me negué a regresar me dijo que lastimaría a Ginny si no lo obedecía-_

_-Y tú volviste a ser quien no querías para protegerla-_

_-Draco prometió no acercarse a ella mientras yo estuviera de su lado-Ron no podía decir que Leonardo Witters le cayera bien pero se sentía agradecido por proteger a Ginny- Pero no pude soportarlo mas y por eso avise al ministerio lo que teníamos planeado hacer-_

_-¿Tú eres nuestro informante?- Durante meses habían estado recibiendo información sobre los movimientos de los mortifagos pero hasta ahora no tenia ni idea de quien los ayudaba.-eso puede servirte para no pasar mucho tiempo en Azkaban-_

_-No te estoy contado todo esto para salvarme, se que e echo cosas malas y tengo que pagar por ello, te lo digo por que ahora que Draco sabe que lo e traicionado, no dudara en dañar a Ginny y tu eres el único que puede protegerla...-_

-Ron tienes que tranquilizarte-Le dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice?-Dijo Ron parándose frente a su amigo-¿Te das cuenta lo cerca que han estado de Ginny?-

-Lo se, pero no le paso nada, además ahora que lo sabemos podemos protegerla-Ron iba a decir algo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ginny.

-¡RON, Es Leo, mi ex novio-Ron la abrazo y en cuanto estuvo mas tranquila le explico todo lo que había averiguado.-El no es malo, tienes que ayudarlo.

-Lo se pecas, pero tú no puedes quedarte aquí-

-Pero es que quiero verlo-Ron miro la expresión desesperada de su hermana y no pudo negarse.

-De acuerdo pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Dentro de unos momentos lo trasladan a Azkaban y lo podrás ver cuando salga de aquí así que espera en el pasillo-

-Gracias-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Tal como Ron le había dicho un grupo de aurores paso frente a ella custodiando a Leo, cuando el la vio extendió la mano para tocarla pero un auror se lo impidió, al final salió Ron y se detuvo a hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes el estará bien, lo acompañare para asegurarme de que así sea, espérame en la oficina de Hermione, aunque ella no esta nadie te impedirá estar allí- Sin esperar una respuesta se fue. Ginny camino hacia la oficina de su cuñada sin prestar atención a su alrededor hasta que se encontró de frente a Dean Thomas quiso pasar por un lado pero Dean la tomo del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo el chico seriamente

-¿De que?-Dijo Ginny un tanto molesta-Creo que entre nosotros todo esta muy claro, tú me dejaste plantada y cuando quise hablar contigo tú simplemente te desapareciste

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Dean confundido-¿Acaso Ron no te dijo lo que había pasado? –

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?- Pregunto Ginny mas confundida que nunca. 

- El me dijo que te avisaría. Justo después de que te fueras Hermione vino a mi y me dijo que debía salir a resolver un asunto de suma importancia yo iba a verte para contártelo pero Ron me dijo que el te avisaría, que me fuera tranquilo.-De repente todo tomo sentido en su mente, Ron había hecho que Dean y ella terminaran¿Pero por que, la verdad era que a Ginny no le importaban sus razones Ron la había traicionado

-Sabes que Dean no importa como ni por que pero lo nuestro termino yo creo que fue lo mejor lo siento pero tengo que irme- Ginny se fue sin dar la oportunidad a Dean de decir nada mas, pero no fue a la oficina de Hermione si no que regreso a la oficina de su hermano pero a mitad del camino se encontró con el, Ginny se detuvo y observo a su hermano y a Harry caminando hacia ella ambos con una expresión tensa en el rostro.

-Pecas...-

-No me digas pecas -lo interrumpió Ginny dejando a Ron sorprendido- Acabo de tener una charla muy interesante con Dean-

-Oh no-Dijo Ron comprendiendo de inmediato la actitud de su hermana, la miro a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver una mezcla de rencor y decepción que le helo el corazón.

-Oh si-Dijo Ginny con ira contenida- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? Eras la persona en la que mas confiaba y sabias el bien que me hacia estar con el. Yo jamás siquiera hubiera pensado en hacerte algo parecido a pesar de que...-Ginny guardo silencio había estado apunto de decir "A pesar de que estoy enamorada de ti..." suspiro profundamente para contener las lagrimas que estaba apunto de derramar- Solo aléjate de mi.- Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Ginny salir del ministerio, sabia que todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo lo miraba pero eso realmente no le importaba lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era Ginny, sabia que se merecía la forma en que lo había mirado y como le había gritado pero eso no impedía que le doliera mas que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Ron estaba sentado en la sala del departamento que compartía con Harry, acaba de despedirse de Hermione quien había regresado de su viaje de trabajo pero ese mismo día se iba de vacaciones con sus padres como festejo de cumpleaños, Harry caminaba de un lado para otro recogiendo sus cosas, acaban de llamarlo para una misión a la que Ron no asistiría por que tenia que encargarse del asunto de Witters. Una semana había pasado desde que atraparan a Leonardo Witters y de que 

Ginny no le hablaba. Ron ni siquiera había intentado hablar con ella al respecto, por mas que lo pensaba no encontraba como explicarle a su hermana la razón de su manera de actuar, simplemente no podía enfrentarse a ella.

-Me voy-Dijo Harry repentinamente-Estaremos en contacto-

-De acuerdo y si las cosas se complican no dudes en llamarme-Harry asintió y desapareció del lugar. Ron se hundió más en el sillón no tenia nada mas que hacer, como Leonardo solo hablaba con el, tenia que quedarse cerca por si algo surgía y necesitaban mas información, por eso no se había podido ir con 

Hermione, además de que si era totalmente sincero la única persona con la que quería estar era Ginny. Alguien toco la puerta y Ron se levanto desganado, abrió y se quedo helado al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente. Frente a el estaba Ginny al parecer igual o mas sorprendida que el.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?-Pregunto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos y Ron supo al instante lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente su amigo había planeado todo para que arreglara las cosas con su hermana, estaba seguro de que Ginny pensaba que el no estaría ahí.

-Se fue a una misión de ultimo momento- Ron pudo ver la desilusión en el rostro de su hermana-

-Entonces me voy-Dijo con la vista clavada al suelo

-Ginny si quieres saber sobre Leonardo yo puedo contártelo todo, no tienes que hablarme-Ginny pareció convencerse y entro al departamento sin mirarlo- siéntate por favor-

-No pienso quedarme mas del tiempo necesario, mejor me quedo de pie- Ron no dijo nada pero Ginny pudo ver la desilusión en sus ojos

-Witters acepto ayudarnos a atrapar Draco Malfoy cuando eso suceda el será liberado- 

-Bueno es todo lo que quería saber, me voy-

-Ginny por favor espera-Dijo Ron tomándola del brazo- Las cosas no pueden seguir así entre nosotros-

-Suéltame Ron- Pero en lugar de soltarla Ron la acerco mas a el-Me decepcionaste, yo confiaba en ti y me traicionaste-Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Se que me equivoque pero es un verdadero tormento no poder hablar contigo-Ginny se revolvió en sus brazos pero Ron no la soltó y sin pensarlo hizo lo que desde hacia semanas quería hacer: La beso, con ternura diciéndole con ese beso todo lo que no podía decir con palabras, Ginny se aferro a el y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Se Separaron cuando el aire le hizo falta pero Ron no la soltó a pesar de que 

Ginny había vuelto a intentar separarse de el.

-Por favor Ron deja que me vaya, esto nunca debió suceder-

-Pecas escúchame-Dijo Ron sujetando el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos.

-No digas nada, te lo suplico, es mejor que las cosas se queden así-Ron negó con la cabeza-

-¿Cómo me pides que callé lo que mi corazón dice a gritos?-Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la miro a los ojos-Te amo Ginny, te amo como no debería amarte, te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer y no como a mi hermana- Ron volvió a besarla y de nuevo Ginny no se resistió, pero esta vez el beso fue mas intimo y mucho mas intenso. Ron ya no se consolaba con solo besarla si no que sus manos recorrían sus brazos y espalda. Después de semanas de sufrimiento por fin volvía sentir felicidad, el pelirrojo sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

Con un rápido movimiento Ron aprisiono a Ginny contra la pared para que el contacto fuera mayor, metió sus manos bajo la blusa de Ginny y se estremeció ante el contacto de la suave piel de su hermana. Ron recorrió con sus manos la espalda y el vientre de Ginny, comenzó a besar su cuello lo que ella aprovecho para separes de el. 

-Detente-Dijo Ginny no muy convencida, pero Ron obedeció al instante y se separo solo un poco- Esto no puede pasar... ¡Por Dios Ron, somos her...-

-No lo digas, no lo digas pecas, se lo que somos pero aun así te amo-Dijo Ron besándola en los labios-Dime que no me amas y no te molestare mas- Dicho esto se inclino y comenzó a besar su cuello con pasión pero Ginny lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos y Ron pudo ver que había tomado una decisión.

-No-Dijo simplemente, Ron la miro sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás-No...


	8. SOLO UN SUEÑO

_CAPITULO 8: SOLO UN SUEÑO_

" _Despacio voy por tu corazon Despacio y me detiene un boton  
Mientras dices basta me ayudas Esa guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente Que hacen decisivo el presente..._

_Despacio voy por tu cintura Despacio y me detiene una duda  
Si es que realmente merezco Robarme a la niña  
Y regalarte a la mujer E inscribirme en tu ayer_

_Tambien es mi primera vez Pondre el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos Tambien es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor_

_Ricardo Arjona"_

-Dime que no me amas y no te molestare más- Ginny sintió los labios de Ron devorando su cuello, se sentía totalmente extasiada, feliz y amada, pero sabía que no era lo correcto así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se separo para que la mirara a los ojos.

-No-Dijo simplemente, Ron la miro sorprendido, con tristeza, a ella le dolió que la mirara así pero no debía ceder, dio un paso hacia atrás y Ginny sintió que un inmenso frió le recorrió el cuerpo-No...No me dejes, te necesito…No me dejes por que te amo- Ginny no le dio tiempo a Ron para reaccionar, sin esperar un segundo lo beso apasionadamente y en ese momento el pelirrojo reacciono, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Ron respiro profundamente absorbiendo el dulce aroma de Ginny, disfrutando cada sensación, no quería pensar en lo mal que estaba todo aquello, sabia que lo suyo no podía durar pero en ese momento solo quería sentir su cuerpo y saborear sus labios, quería guardar el recuerdo de esa noche para el resto de su vida. La volvió a aprisionar contra la pared 

para apretarse contra su cuerpo, beso su cuello mientras recorría su espalda con las manos. Ginny no se quedaba atrás mientras Ron la besaba, ella recorría el cuerpo del pelirrojo, primero por encima de la ropa y después metió sus manos bajo la camisa para sentir la tibia piel del pelirrojo, acaricio su torso y después su rostro apretándose mas contra su cuerpo. Ron sentía que moraría de placer y aun así tubo un segundo de sensatez. El pelirrojo se separo lentamente de Ginny besándola lentamente en los labios, después en la mejilla y en la frente para que no se sintiera rechazada.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Pregunto Ron con la respiración entrecortada.

-Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida- Dijo Ginny y volvió a besarlo con pasión, Ron no lo pensó dos veces y la levanto en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la dejo de pie frente a la cama sin dejar de besarla, retrocediendo hasta que se tropezaron con la cama y se dejaron caer sobre ella. Ron estaba encima de Ginny y recorría su cuerpo con las manos, besaba su cuello y disfrutaba de las caricias que Ginny le proporcionaba, se quito la camisa para facilitarle la tarea. Ginny estaba disfrutando al máximo las caricias y besos de Ron pero ella también quería brindarle placer así que con un rápido movimiento se coloco encima de el, lo beso en los labios para después pasar por su mentón, recorrió su cuello llenándolo de mas besos hasta llegar a su pecho y siguió hasta su abdomen y solo se detuvo hasta que se lo impido la cinturilla del pantalón, se apretó a las caderas del pelirrojo y pudo sentir lo mucho que la deseaba, Ginny se sintió poderosa y excitada a la ves, se quito la blusa con rapidez y volvió a su tarea de comerse a besos a Ron.

-No se suponía que tú no tenías experiencia en esto- Dijo Ron entre gemidos de placer.

-Solo improviso- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa seductora.

- Me fascina tu forma de improvisar-

-Y a mi me fascina cuando dejas de hablar y usas tu boca para cosas mas placenteras- No tubo que pedírselo dos veces Ron se volvió a colocar sobre ella, volvió a besarla y acariciarla con pasión…..

Ginny despertó después de haber dormido solo un par de horas, todavía no amanecía pero sabía que en cualquier momento el sol entraría por la ventana. sonrió se incorporo un poco y recargo la cabeza en su mano, observo al amor de su vida dormir plácidamente, ella misma jamás se había sentido tan bien, estaba desnuda, solo cubierta por una fina sabana, podía sentir el brazo de Ron alrededor de su cintura, sabia que lo que habían hecho no estaba bien pero en realidad no le importaba saber que había hecho el amor con su hermano, sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar en eso en aquel momento, Ron y ella habían acordado olvidar por esa noche todo lo que los separaba y solo pensar en el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Volvió a observarlo, estaba bocabajo, con la espalda descubierta, Ginny suspiro, recordó como había besado cada una de las pecas que ahora miraba, recordó como la había besado con tanta ternura, había sido tan delicado a pesar de su propia urgencia, recordó las dulces palabras y caricias que le dio para aminorar el dolor de aquella primeras vez "Confía en mi, todo estará bien" le había susurrado para después besarla en la frente. Y había hecho valer sus palabras, todo había ido de maravilla, habían llegado juntos al cielo.

-Buenos días-Dijo Ginny cuando se percato de que Ron había despertado, el la beso como toda respuesta.

-Gracias a dios no fue un sueño-Dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.- Tenia miedo de despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado-

-Yo pensaba en lo mismo creo que por eso me desperté hace como media hora-

- ¿Y que hacías mientras yo dormía?-Pregunto, mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Te observa dormir- Ron sonrió complacido- Tengo hambre-Dijo Ginny e intento salir de la cama pero Ron se lo impidió haciendo que quedara encima de el.

-No rompas el encanto- Dijo antes de besarla- Siento que si te alejas te perderé para siempre-

-Pero si solo voy a la cocina por algo para comer- Ron no la soltó, la miro a los ojos con intensidad y un inmenso cariño- Fúgate conmigo Ginny-

-Ron- Dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelirrojo con ternura- Lo haría sin dudarlo si eso solucionara nuestro problema, pero lo que nos separa lo llevamos dentro, lo llevamos en la sangre, estemos donde estemos no dejaremos de ser h….- Ron la cayo con un beso.

-No lo digas, prometimos no mencionar el asunto mientras estuviéramos juntos, por lo menos hoy- Ginny asintió y Ron volvió a besarla, minutos después estaban haciendo el amor otra vez…

Ron y Ginny se encontraban comiendo en la cocina cuando escucharon pasos fuera del departamento, al parecer Harry había vuelto antes de su misión, Ginny miro asustada a su hermano, pensaba que a su amigo le parecería extraño encontrarla vestida solo con una camisa de Ron además de que el pelirrojo solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior.

-Debo irme-Dijo Ginny en voz baja y con una profunda tristeza.

-Espera- dijo Ron- Si no podemos huir para siempre por lo menos dame unos días, nos iremos lejos para vivir nuestro amor solo por unos cuantos días, creo 

que por lo menos nos merecemos eso-Ginny lo miro dudosa, la puerta ya se estaba abriendo, Ron la beso- Por favor-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano y antes de que Harry entrara los hermanos habían desaparecido.

_Harry:_

_Te agradezco lo que hiciste para que Ginny volviera a hablarme, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo solo, después de que te fuiste mi hermana y yo hablamos de la situación en la que se encontraba, ella estaba muy nerviosa y buscando su tranquilidad decidimos alejarnos de todo esto por unos días, se que debía quedarme por si Witters quería hablar conmigo pero para mi es de mayor importancia el bienestar de mi hermana, espero puedas entenderlo. Te pido que les digas a mis padres lo ocurrido y tranquilízalos Ginny estará bien conmigo así que no tienen de que preocuparse. De nuevo te agradezco por todo, te debo una muy grande amigo, nos veremos a mi regreso._

_Con cariño Ron._

- ¿Y eso es todo?-Pregunto Luna cuando termino de leer la carta. Ella acaba de llegar de uno de sus viajes cuando fue a la madriguera a ver a su amiga, los señores Weasley le habían contado lo ocurrido con Leonardo y lo de que Ginny se había ido con Ron a quien sabe donde, la rubia preocupada por su amiga había ido a ver a Harry por si sabia algo de ellos pero el no había tenido mas noticias desde que le enviara esa carta tres días atrás.

-¿Cómo es que no estabas cuando se fueron?- pregunto Neville que había ido acompañando a su novia.

-Yo me había ido a una misión cuando volví esperaba encontrarme con Ron de mejor humor tras su reconciliación con Ginny pero el no estaba-

-¿Por qué estaba enojada Ginny con Ron?-Pregunto Luna, Harry le contó lo que Ron había hecho para alejar a Dean de su hermana y su brillante plan para reunirlos.

-Como ves mi plan funciono-Dijo Harry orgulloso.

-¡Hay! Harry no tienes ni idea de lo que as hecho-Dijo Luna desesperada.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Harry confundido

-Cosas mías, será mejor que nos vayamos, si sabes algo de ellos por favor avísame-

-De acuerdo- Luna y Neville se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del ministerio, la rubia solo pensaba en lo que podrían estar haciendo Ron y Ginny estando totalmente solos.

-No te preocupes mas cariño-Dijo Neville abrazándola- Ron esta con ella, el no dejara que nada le pase-

-Precisamente eso es lo que me pre…- Luna no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por un ruido proveniente de un armario cercano-¿Crees que alguien se quedo encerrado?-

-Lo mejor será abrir para averiguarlo-Dijo Neville girando la perilla…. Hubiera imaginado encontrar cualquier cosa dentro de ese armario, menos lo que 

estaba viendo, Ron y Ginny besándose apasionadamente, estuvo apunto de gritar a causa de la sorpresa pero la mano de su novia en su boca se lo había impedido. Luna lo empujo dentro de la habitación mas cercana que para su suerte estaba vacía.

-Neville, voy a soltarte pero prometerme que no gritaras-El chico asintió.

-Se estaban besando Luna, Ron y Ginny son hermanos y se estaban besando-Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo se yo también los vi-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que les dijera algo?, no es correcto lo que hacen-

-Por que eso no serviría de nada, solo se sentirían acorralados y podrían cometer una tontería-Neville la miro como diciendo:" que otra tontería pueden cometer, se besan y son hermanos"- Nadie puede enterarse de esto seria un duro golpe para los Weasley-

-Pero tampoco podemos dejara que sigan haciendo esto-Dijo Neville- No es correcto, por Merlín ¡Son hermanos!-

-Lo se, por eso yo hablare con Ginny, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera debes insinuar a ellos que lo sabes-

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo hago por que tu me lo pides- Luna sonrió y lo beso tiernamente- Ahora salgamos de aquí- Luna y Neville desaparecieron del ministerio mientras Ginny y Ron se miraban asustados. Se habían aparecido en el ministerio con la idea de estar en un lugar neutral lleno de gente, así no tendrían la oportunidad de volver a besarse y terminar haciendo el amor, pero no había funcionado en cuanto Ginny había dicho que se iba Ron la había 

tomado por la cintura jalándola hacia el armario para después besarla con pasión hasta que Ginny había escuchado un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

-Juraría que escuche que alguien abría la puerta- Dijo Ginny mientras Ron la abrazaba.

-Debió ser tu imaginación, creo que estas nerviosa-

-Eso creo, pero de cualquier forma será mejor que me vaya- Ron apretó el abrazo- Es lo mejor, sabíamos que esto tendría que pasar-

-Lo se, pero eso no significa que me guste- Ginny acaricio el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Nos veremos después-

-Iré mas tarde a la madriguera, tenemos que hablar- Ginny imaginaba de lo que quería hablar, ella misma había pensado en la posibilidad de seguir con lo suyo pero sabia que no podían seguir juntos.

-De acuerdo- Dijo y con un ultimo beso desapareció. Ginny apareció en el patio de la madriguera, intento peinarse un poco pero tenia el pelo todo alborotado, en esos días lo que menos le había preocupado era su arreglo personal, cuando había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama de un hotel, suspiro, era hora de volver a la realidad así que entro a la casa, para ser recibida por su madre.

- Ginny volviste- Dijo mientras la abrazaba, se retiro para mirarla bien- Te ves diferente-

-Eso es por que estoy echa un desastre-Dijo intentando sonreír, temía que su madre descubriera lo que había estado haciendo con su hermano todos estos días.

-No, Al contrario, aunque estas toda despeinada, te ves radiante- Ginny dio un respingo, ¿A caso era tan obvio lo que había hecho?

-Oh… eso debe ser por que estoy relajada, tranquila, me sirvió mucho estar fuera para…. Bueno… comprender todo lo que esta pasando-

-Pobrecilla, debió ser terrible para ti darte cuenta de que esos malditos están tras tuyo, pero no debes preocuparte Ron no permitirá que te hagan daño- Ginny asintió, su madre volvió abrazarla-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No gracias mami, realmente preferiría darme una ducha y dormir un poco-

-De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde- Ginny subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se sentía vacía, Ron no estaba con ella y eso la entristecía, nada mas entrar en la habitación se encontró con los acusadores ojos de Luna.

-Ahora no Luna, no estoy de humor- Ginny se dejo caer sobre la cama- Necesito descansar, estos días fueron verdaderamente agotadores- "Pero maravillosos" pensó Ginny sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡por dios mírate! Estas tan tranquila después de lo que haz hecho- Ginny la miro a los ojos, sin duda su amiga debía saberlo todo.- Es tu hermano y….-

-Nada de lo que digas hará que me arrepienta de lo que e hecho, esos días fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida- Dijo tranquilamente

-Pero Ginny, sabes que no debió ser, el es tu hermano y se arriesgaron demasiado- Luna caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación- Los vi besarse en el ministerio-Ginny se levanto de la cama.

-Sabía que había escuchado algo, me alegro que fueras tú y no alguien más-

-Cualquiera pudo verlos- Dijo Luna pensando en Neville, pero no lo menciono- Pero no vi a nadie alrededor

- Se que no estuvo bien-Dijo Ginny con tristeza- Es solo que todo fue tan bonito que no queríamos que terminara y ahora que nos separamos ya el sueño termino-

-Es lo mejor-

-Lo se y créeme que no volverá a pasar, Ron y Yo a partir de hoy volveremos a ser solo hermanos- Ginny se sentó en la cama- Ahora si me disculpas, necesito dormir- Luna la miro como queriendo decir algo, pero al final se fue sin decir mas. Ginny se dejo caer en la cama, su felicidad se había desvanecido rápidamente, se había golpeado contra la pared de la realidad, su hermoso sueño había llegado a su fin.

Paso el resto de la tarde encerrada en su cuarto, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, su madre había intentado en varias ocasiones hablar con ella o mínimo hacerla que comiera algo pero Ginny simplemente se hacia la dormida. Se había dado un baño y si había dormido un poco pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado pensando en que era lo que tenia que hacer con lo que sentí hacia su hermano, ahora sabia que intentar olvidarlo era tiempo perdido, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía tener una relación con el así que solo le quedarían los recuerdos de aquellos maravillosos días junto a el y lloraba por lo que nunca podría ser….

-No a querido salir en todo el día- Escucho la voz de su madre desde las escaleras.

-Déjame intentarlo, tal vez yo lo consiga- Dijo Ron provocado que se pusiera en pie de un salto

-De acuerdo- Dijo su madre y al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta, ella se quedo de pie mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tubo el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos pero se contuvo.

-Hola-Dijo el sin acercándose tímidamente-Mama dijo que no as querido salir en todo el día.

-No tengo fuerzas de fingir que todo esta bien-Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas- Hoy no-

-Estas triste- Dijo Ron haciendo el intento de abrazarla pero ella lo alejo.

-Tome una decisión, lo he pensado y creo que es lo mejor- Ron la miro sin entender- Creo que esta debe ser la ultima vez que tu y yo estemos solos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte y no se si podría resistirme a besarte…-

-Pues no te contengas-

-Sabes que lo que hicimos no esta bien-

-No puedo creerlo ¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?- Ron la miraba desilusionado.

-Claro que no, pero no debe volver a pasar, somos hermanos y no es correcto- Ginny suspiro- Y no es todo, me ofrecieron regresar a mi trabajo en Francia y si no me llaman de san mungo en las próximas dos semana volveré allá- Ron la miro con desesperación pero no dijo nada- Creo que es lo mejor para todos-

- Yo te amo Ginny- Dijo acercándose a ella- Y no quiero que lo nuestro termine y mucho menos que te vayas lejos-

-Yo también te amo-Dijo acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo -Pero somos hermanos y es todo lo que debemos ser de ahora en adelante y lo sabes-

-Si lo se, pero desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes- Ginny sonrió con tristeza y sin poder contenerse mas lo beso, pero este no fue un beso apasionado si no que fue un beso cargado de tristeza, la tristeza de una despedida las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de ambos sin poder contenerlas…., lentamente se separo

- Se feliz con Hermione, es una buena mujer y se que te hará feliz- Ginny salió de la habitación todavía con lagrimas en los ojos y sin dedicarle una sola mirada mas a Ron, todo entre ellos estaba dicho, el sueño había terminado y la fría realidad los esperaba una larga vida sin el otro.


	9. EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO

_CAPITULO 9: EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO_

"_Siento que desde aquel momento en que te vi  
descifre que nunca serias para mi, que tal vez  
el amor se equivoco y cada que pienso en ti  
se enciende mi corazón y... Nada es más triste que hoy  
hablar de ti... "_

Ron se encontraba recostado en su cama, sentía la respiración pausada de Hermione que se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, la miro, realmente era hermosa y sabia que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ser felices el resto de su vida (y el lo haría también), era una mujer inteligente, tierna, y muchas otras cosas mas, simplemente era perfecta para el. Sabía que su decisión había sido la correcta pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana…

….Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde que regresaran de sus maravillosos días juntos… Dos semanas en las que solo sabia que estaba vivo por que su corazón seguía latiendo en su pecho pero su alma estaba muerta desde que Ginny le dijo que no podían volver a verse a solos, que solo debían ser hermanos y nada mas, sabia que era lo correcto pero no le gustaba la idea de volver a no besarla nunca mas. Lo peor había ocurrido dos noches atrás, cuando Hermione regresara de sus vacaciones, ella había insistido en ir a la madriguera, cosa que Ron evitaba siempre que podía, no soportaba estar cerca de Ginny sin tocarla. Cuando llegaron ella no estaba y el se sintió aliviado así que disfruto de la velada con sus padres escuchando sobre el viaje de Hermione pero ya casi cuando se iban Ginny llego acompañada de Harry, el sabia que de vez encunado salían y no le gustaba la idea pero no fue eso lo que le arruino la noche sino el anuncio que hizo su hermana.

-En una semana regreso a Francia- Dijo sin mirarlo todos menos el se sorprendieron.

-Pero si apenas hace unos meses que volviste- Dijo la señora Weasley desconsolada- Y dijiste que era para siempre-

-Y esa era mi intención, pero las cosas no han salido como esperaba- Se le quebró la voz y Ron supo que, estaba pensando en el- No he logrado conseguir trabajo y en Francia me quieren de vuelta-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Hermione.- Volveremos para despedirnos-

-Yo no- Dijo Ron fingiendo frialdad, todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero Ginny lo miro con agradecimiento - Tendré mucho trabajo así que es mejor despedirnos ahora-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Contesto ella a punto de llorar extendiendo su mano. Ron tomo la mano de su hermana y la acaricio suavemente.

-Buen viaje-Dijo sin soltar su mano, mirándola a los ojos para transmitirle todo lo que hubiera querido decirle y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, la aferro a su cuerpo con ternura, aspirando su aroma por ultima vez- te voy a extrañar mucho pecas-

-Y yo a ti- Le dijo llorando, el mismo sentía que las lagrimas se abarrotaban en sus ojos pero no lloro, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue seguido por Hermione.

Los siguientes días pasaron lenta y dolorosamente pero aun así el día en que su hermana se marcharía casi había llegado pues la mañana siguiente partiría a Francia. Ron se sentía triste mas que triste devastado, no volverá a ver a su hermana y mucho peor no volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos… suspiro tenia que dejar de pensar en ella, solo tenia que pensar en Hermione ella era la mujer de su vida.

-Deberías ir a despedirte- Dijo Hermione por quinta vez en el día.

-Ya me despedí- Dijo Ron sin mirarla- Tengo cosas que hacer, y además esta nuestra cita de esta noche-

-Por supuesto, nuestra misteriosa cita de esta noche- Ron la abrazo- ¿Por qué no me dices que vamos a hacer? Por lo menos dime a donde vamos-

-No muy lejos-Dijo Ron sonriendo, Hermione la miro suplicante- de acuerdo será en tu departamento pero no diré mas-

-De acuerdo, iré a despedirme de Ginny- Lo beso.

-Te espero en tu departamento, no tardes- Hermione se desapareció y Ron se dejo caer en una silla. Ya todo estaba decidido haría lo que Ginny le pidió seria feliz con Hermione o por lo menos eso intentaría.

Ron preparo todo para la cena con Hermione, encendió velas en la sala y preparo una hermosa mesa para la ocasión, después de vestirse formo un camino de pétalos de rosas desde la puerta principal hasta el cuarto de su novia coloco sobre la cama una gran caja y sobre ella una nota y se puso la capa invisible que Harry le prestara, escucho como la puerta se abría y espero emocionado, Hermione entro en la habitación y sonrió al ver la caja sobre la cama, la abrió y saco un hermoso vestido azul.

-"_Para la mujer mas hermosa del mundo en una ocasión especial_-Leyó en voz alta- _Úsalo para mi por favor_"- Hermione tomo el vestido y entro al baño para cambiarse y arreglarse un poco. Ron aprovecho el momento y fue hacia la mesa para esperarla. Después de media hora salió Hermione con su largo pelo lacio suelto y el vestido azul que le quedaba ajustado arriba de las rodillas haciéndola lucir verdaderamente bella.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Dijo dando una vuelta para que la viera bien.

-Hermosa, maravillosa- Dijo Ron acercándose para besarla- Me vuelves loco-

-Tu estas muy guapo también- Dijo ella para después besarlo- ¿Me dirás a que se debe todo esto?-

-Primero cenemos- Hermione lo miro haciendo un gesto de suplica- Vamos, la cena se enfriara pero te prometo que te lo diré después de cenar-

-De acuerdo Ronnie- Cenaron hablando de todo un poco, excepto de Ginny pues Ron había dicho que no quería hablar de cosas triste en aquel momento. Después de cenar Ron se puso de pie y se acerco a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Baila conmigo-Dijo y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia que la música inundara el ambiente, bailaron en silencio solo disfrutando del momento.

-Te amo- Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio, Ron la beso con ternura- Eres lo mejor que me a pasado-

-No, tu eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme a mi…-El pelirrojo dudo, el amaba a Ginny de eso no tenia duda pero a Hermione la quería y sabia que a su lado podía ser feliz…con Ginny nunca podría estar, la mujer frente a el era la mujer de su vida…- Hermione no soy muy bueno para hablar así que espero que esto baste- se arrodillo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos - Por favor cásate conmigo-

-Si, si, si- Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Claro que quiero casarme contigo Ron- El le puso el anillo y la beso apasionadamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el seria feliz con Hermione y el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz ….. Un ruido desde la ventana saco a Ron de sus pensamientos, miro hacia el lugar y vio una lechuza conocida, se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Hermione. Dejo entrar a la lechuza quien extendió su pata para que Ron tomara la carta que llevaba, y la lechuza salió inmediatamente, Ron la miro volar por un momento ya había amanecido y el sol brillaba intensamente pero el se sintió triste y apagado al ver el sobre que tenia en las manos reconoció inmediatamente la delicada letra de su hermana con la había escrito "_Ron Weasley_" suspiro y lentamente abrió el sobre para sacar la carta.

_Querido Ron:_

_Te debe parecer raro que decidiera escribirte después de que yo fui la que decidió que no nos viéramos mas pero es que necesitaba decirte tantas cosas y no podía hacerlo en persona por que con tan solo verte a los ojos todas mis barreras se rompen y haría todo lo que e intentado evitar desde que regresamos de nuestro maravilloso sueño juntos. Te agradezco que decidieras no venir a despedirte de mi hoy por que estoy segura de que si hubieras venido no tenería las fuerzas necesarias para alejarme de ti._

_Me gustaría decirte que después de lo que paso entre nosotros las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes, pero te estaría mintiendo yo nunca podré verte como otro de mis hermanos, entre nosotros las cosas han cambiado para siempre._

_Se que alejarme debe parecer un acto de cobardía y tal vez así sea por que la verdad es que tengo miedo….miedo de tenerte a mi lado y no poder abrazarte miedo de desear sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo miedo de verte y no poder besarte, tocarte, hacerte el amor. Pero a lo que más le temo es a lo que me haces sentir, la forma en que con solo tenerte cerca logras que me olvide de todo lo que nos separa…_

_Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que paso pero se que no debe volver a suceder, esos maravillosos días se quedaran en mi para siempre en mis recuerdos llenando mis noches de soledad por que aunque otro este a mi lado siempre estaré sola por que tu el único dueño de mi cuerpo mi mente y sobre todo mi corazón no esta junto a mi. _

_Te amo Ron por favor nunca lo olvides. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia lograran borrar mi amor por ti, a pesar que nuestros cuerpos nunca vuelva a unirse, tal vez en otro tiempo y en otros cuerpos nuestro amor deje de ser imposible. Te amo podría pasar la vida diciéndotelo y me duele saber que nunca mas te lo diré en persona… A dios Ron Hasta siempre…._

_Por siempre tuya:_

_Ginny_

Ron termino de leer la carta con el corazón destrozado cada palabra se había clavado en su alma como una daga, escucho que Hermione se movía en la cama así que se metió en el baño y cerro con llave para después dejarse caer en el frió piso y sin poder resistir mas se soltó a llorar presionando la carta de Ginny en su pecho desnudo, como queriendo que esas palabras tan llenas de amor y tristeza se fundieran con su corazón, lloro por que el no le había dicho a Ginny todo lo que sentía lloro por que aunque Hermione era una mujer maravillosa no quería pasar su vida con ella, el solo quería estar con Ginny pero sabia que eso nunca podría ser y también eso lo hacia llorar, la amaría siempre y tal vez nunca mas la volvería a ver, odiaba al destino o cualquiera que fuera responsable de que Ginny fuera su hermana, odiaba el hecho de que con ellos el amor se había equivocado y de la manera mas terrible, quiso gritar, salir corriendo para pedirle que se quedara con el, para pedirle que se olvidara de todo y dieran rienda suelta a su amor pero sabia que ella nunca aceptaría y realmente el tampoco lo haría, jamás les provocaría un dolor así a sus padres por mas que la amara…

-Ron-Lo llamo Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Ron se seco las lagrimas aunque sabia que si lo veía en ese momento ella sabría lo había estado haciendo.

-Si estoy bien, en un momento salgo- Hermione no dijo nada pero Ron sabía que no le había creído nada, la puerta se abrió y entro su novia, lo mas rápido que pudo escondió la carta.

-¿Qué pasa, por que llorabas?-

-Ginny- Dijo simplemente era inútil negarlo, Hermione lo abrazo y el se sintió terrible por no poder amarla como se merecía.- Me escribió para despedirse y simplemente no pude mas-

-Me estaba preguntando cuando sucedería- Ron se sobresalto y la miro fijamente- As estado actuando como si no te importara el hecho de que se marchara pero yo se lo mucho que la quieres así que pensé que tarde o temprano te derrumbarías-

-Eres muy lista y creo que me conoces mejo de lo que yo me conozco-

-¿Por qué no vas a despedirte como es debido?- Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ella decidió marcharse, si voy me derrumbare y le haría las cosas mas difíciles es mejor así-

-Si tu lo dices- Ron la abraso- Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano que me quisiera tanto como tu quiere a Ginny-

-No sabes lo que dices- Dijo Ron con voz triste Hermione no entendió por que lo decía pero no pregunto nada simplemente lo abrazo.- Pero basta de cosas tristes, vamos a desayunar, después de la noche que pasamos necesito reponer energías, eres insaciable Hermy-

-¡Ron!- El pelirrojo sonrió ante su sonrojada novia, no quería arruinarle el día a ella después de todo la pasada noche le había propuesto matrimonio

-¿Qué?, es la verdad, además estamos solos no tienes por que avergonzarte, vamos apresúrate y asegúrate de tener la tarde libre que esta tarde se lo diremos a tus padres y a los míos-

-Todos se volverán locos cuando lo sepan- Ron la beso, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que dejar de pensar en Ginny, Hermione era una mujer maravillosa y merecía ser feliz… Aunque eso significara que el nunca fuera completamente feliz….

Ginny se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto, acaba de mandar su carta de despedida a Ron, había sido la carta mas dolorosa que había escrito en su vida pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, sabia que el merecía una explicación y ya que no podía dársela en persona lo menos que podía hacer era escribirle una carta. Miro a su alrededor realmente no quería dejar su casa, se sentía tan feliz tan tranquila y segura en ese lugar pero lo estaba haciendo por el bien de todos marcharse era lo mejo que podía hacer.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto Luna desde la puerta.

-No pero nunca lo estaré, así que es mejor que lo haga de una vez-

- El traslador se activara en media hora puedes quedarte aquí si quieres-

-Es mejor que baje a despedirme no se hasta cuando los vuelva a ver- Ginny suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Estas haciendo lo correcto-

-Lo se, pero eso no evita que me duela ¿Has visto a mi madre?, esta como loca-

-Si, se toma una poción tranquilizadora cada media hora-

-Espero que no le haga daño- Ginny miro por ultima vez su cuarto y bajo junto con Luna, ahí estaban todos sus hermanos (Menos Ron), Fleur con su hija en brazos, Harry, sus padres y Neville.

-Ginny, no deberías irte- Dijo Harry en cuanto la vio- Malfoy esta tras de ti no estarás segura sola-

-Se cuidarme sola Harry, no me convencerán de quedarme- Su madre sollozo, miro su reloj ya solo faltaba 15 minutos así que comenzó a despedirse de cada uno de sus hermanos, beso a su sobrina y para sorpresa de todos ella no se quejo.

-Que pena que ahora que por fin te acepta te vayas lejos- Dijo Fleur.

-Tampoco es como si fuera a morir los visitare pronto- Dijo intentando a sonreír. Abrazo a su padre y cuando se acerco a su madre las dos se soltaron a llorar.

-Me harás mucha falta hija-

-Y ti a mi mami- Molly dio un trago a una poción tranquilizadora cuando Ginny se separo.

-Hasta pronto-Dijo Ginny tomando el traslador, pero en ese momento vio que su madre se ponía pálida como el papel y caía desmayada y sacudiéndose violentamente. Ginny soltó el traslador y se acerco a su madre, tomo el frasco del que había bebido y lo olio.

-Valeriana- Susurro

-Mama es alérgica- susurro Fred, todos lo sabían y le parecía increíble que su madre lo olvidara

-Rápido mi maletín- Grito Ginny, de inmediato su padre se lo dio, mezclo algunos ingrediente y con ayuda de Bill se lo dio a beber a su madre, inmediatamente dejo de sacudirse justo en el momento en que el traslador desaparecía sin ella pero eso a Ginny ya no le interesaba- Debemos llevarla a San mungo para que la atiendan como es debido- Todos asintieron, Bill levanto a su madre en brazos y desapareció seguido por Ginny.


End file.
